Compromise isn't an option (Redone)
by blackiechan13
Summary: Well here I am again, second attempt redone, Note: I am an amateur writer with dyslexia so there will be issue mainly of the Grammatical kind however hopefully I should acquire some Beta's soon so the Quality of chapters should go up, but yeah same premise as the last attempt just redone
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay this is my rewritten version of Compromise isn't an option, the first one I know was shit, so I've rewritten it to the ever so high expectations everyone has (By the way if the guest who placed that *Ahem* creative criticism is reading this, invest more points into subtly) anyway same premise just redone. Story time now**_

**Location: Dark Star lounge, Citadel****, Widow Nebula**

Shepard sat in the bar, if he was going to face the council again; he'd need a drink, a strong drink at that, even if he couldn't get drunk

"You sure you should do that Shepard?" Garrus asked, Shepard chuckled

"Garrus my implants don't let me get drunk"

"I guess Cerberus didn't want you any less then you were" Garrus and Shepard gave a Chuckle, he downed his Batarian ale and felt a slight buzz for a second but it was cut off relatively quickly

"Well let's go Garrus; I think we've kept them waiting long enough" Shepard and Garrus stepped out of the bar, and walked towards the Transport terminal

"Fifty credits says they, say no"

"Up it too a hundred and you're on Garrus"

"Deal" Shepard and Garrus had always done that, before every fight or anything major, they'd place a _little_ bet, they entered the transport and took off to the Presidium, '_here goes nothing_' Shepard thought that maybe after two years of her being dead, they would have changed, who knows.

**Location: Sector B-5, Border of Tau space**

Markus sighed; he sat in his quarters reassembling his rifle, he'd done this a thousand times, then again growing up on Cadia he'd learned to do it when he was a toddler, he put the rifle back together and words his mother once said to him echoed through his head '_this weapon is more than a gun it is an extension of you don't think of it as a gun think of it as a part of your body_' she told him this on his sixth birthday when he was given the first of his ever faithful Las-Pistols the first which he named Fate, the second he was given upon joining of the Guards 8th Cadian he had named it Devotion, these two pistols had been with him during the Cleansing of Cadia, and thousands of more battles, he placed both pistols on his table, both their names etched into them '_fate_' his first, named so to remind him of his fate as a guardsmen to fight and die with a weapon in his hand and a curse to his enemies on his lips, the second '_devotion_', named so for his undying loyalty to his regiment and to his god emperor, his life, his death, his meaning, his loyalty, his fate and his devotion.

Markus had finished the maintenance of his weapons, he now stood in the training room practicing his hand-to-hand, he'd rarely got caught in Melee combat, but when he did he wanted to make sure he came out on top, his opponent was his friend and comrade Katharine

"You're a bit off today Markus" she spoke as she landed a hit in on his jaw, she took another swing he dodged and countered

"Hardly Kath" he spoke with a rather cocky tone, as he took her down, he helped her up as they prepared for a second match, the Inquisitor walked in Inquisitor Viktor Forge of the Ordo Malleus, Markus had been in his service since the Cleansing of Cadia, they both stood at attention

"At ease" they relaxed but not fully, they never could around him, since he was one of the more, Radical Inquisitor it wasn't very uncommon for them to enlist the aid of Xenos, at first it was silent for a time the Inquisitor said nothing, so both Markus and Katharine went to spar again, the Inquisitor took a seat watching both closely, the second match was quite heated, Katharine would land a few hits or a counter, to which Markus would also counter or land a hit, they both tried harder as they did in the Inquisitor presence, nothing but their best was expected, even when training, the match ended with no clear winner, as both had hit the ground, the Inquisitor applauded

"Very well done, very well done indeed, then again I would expect no less from you two" both of them were a bit tense, the praise wasn't uncommon, the Inquisitor valued the effort they put in winning was praised, failure was punished quickly and severely, "Now you two, I need to brief you on our next task" both nodded and followed the Inquisitor.

**Location: Presidium Embassies, Human office, citadel, widow nebula **

Shepard was outside the door, he was hesitant to open it

"What's the matter Shepard scared of losing your money?"

"You wish Garrus" he opened the door seeing Anderson talking with three holograms,

"I'm sure he'll be here…" he turned as the door opened "Speak of the Devil" Andersons face lit up as Shepard entered the room

"Hello old friend" Shepard spoke as he shook Anderson's hand

"Good to see you Commander"

"Please Anderson it's just Vince now" Anderson smiled

"Sure thing Commander" there was a faked cough form nearby they both turned to the holograms of the council members, he did his best to remember each of their names, the Turain was Spartus, the Asari was Tevos and the Salarian was Valen if he'd remembered it right, he took a slight bow.

"Councillors, a pleasure to see you all again" the only one to return his greeting was the Tevos, Valen nodded and Spartus tried to hide a scowl

"The Pleasure is our Shepard, were glad to see you again…"

"Don't speak for all of us Tevos" Spartus was never very subtle, Tevos gave him a glare which shut him up rather quickly

"Regardless of what Spartus says, Shepard we are glad to see you again, however we were hoping that you could set a few things straight for us" Shepard sighed

"This is about Cerberus isn't it?"

"As perceptive as ever Shepard" Spartus growled, Valen spoke instead of Tevos this time

"Yes it is frankly we've been hearing some disturbing things"

"Yes one of the main reasons we held this meeting was so that you could explain yourself and your actions"

"Explain myself? Councillors may I ask what kind of things you think I've been doing?"

"We have it on good authority that you have made an agreement with Cerberus and that you're working very closely with them, we also believe you have two Cerberus Agents serving on your ship one of them as an XO?"

"Believe me Councillors I don't trust them any farther then I could throw them… which now that I think about it might be a bad example" Shepard chuckled at the thought of throwing Miranda over his shoulder

"Regardless of whether you trust them or not, we have no idea of what they could have done to you, what sort of implants they've put in you they may even be recording this conversation"

"Councillors I assure you, I had an old doctor friend of mine go over me and identify every single implant they gave me no recording devices or alterations to my brain, I am as I was two years ago just a few new scars" he said pointing to the surgical scaring he had on his face

"But we still can't be sure if…."

"This is Bullshit!" The councillors all gasped at Andersons outburst "Shepard has done everything you asked and more, he's the reason this council is still standing, he's the reason every single one of you is still breathing"

"Calm down Councillor Anderson, we meant no disrespect for what he's done for us we just…."

"So you're basically telling me No Again!"

"Shepard it's not like that we just…"

"No-no I get it, no need to help the person who not only saved the citadel and the whole galaxy, but your lives as well, that you can't help…well then remind me next time your lives are in danger not to come running to help" he turned to leave

"Shepard wait" he turned to her old friend,

"Sorry David, but I've no intention to listen to any more political bullshit" despite being quite calm and tactful, the bulk of the time, he'd reached his wits ends a difficult task.

"I understand Vincent, good luck out their"

"Take care old friend" Anderson nodded, he turned to the councillors and took a bow "so long councillors, maybe you'll see my pictures in the Vids when I save this Galaxy, AGAIN" he turned and walked out

"Shepard wait, please wai…" Tevos voice was cut short by the door, as he and Garrus walked to the elevator

"I know this is a bad time…but they did say no" Shepard gave a wave of his omi-tool, and transferred the a credits to Garrus account, he gave a smile, Garrus always knew how to make him smile, even when he was completely pissed off, he step out of the elevator and heard and advert nearby recognize her, she sighed most likely the Thief Kasumi, at least this trip was worth something

_**ALRIGHT THEN first chapter done, hope this is as good as you ever so cynical critics hope it would be, (Yeah you try doing this shit and see how well ya do) any way that aside hope you enjoyed, if only a little and if not well then I guess I can't please everyone right….Bye… **_


	2. Convergence

_**Okay…so far so good, anywho the actual cross over happens in the next chapter so yeah, don't be afraid to leave a review just make it creative if its criticism.**_

_**And I'll set a few things straight, yes I'm from Australia, and English is my first langue, I am however partially Dyslexic not with words they work most the time however I have some difficulties with grammar so yeah there's that it's like a 70/20 thing, Also I know Shepard's Gender switched some times in the first chapter, that was because I had a little trouble deciding which shep to use, so yeah sorry if I missed a few her's and such**__**, **__**also I know Shepard can get drunk in the Games, what the hell kind of question is that 'have I played mass effect two and three' that my friend is quite a stupid Query Specially if I'm writing a fic set in ME2, but don't expect things to be word for word or action for action Changes have been made**__** (I hope that cleared up a few things).**__** Story time now (also more Warhammer in this Chapter then Mass Effect) **_

**Location**: **SR2 Normandy traveling to Omega system **

Shepard sat in his cabin and sighed _you'll see my pictures in the vids when I save this galaxy again_? '_Way to sound like the biggest twat in the galaxy Vince'_ he sat in his chair slouching head in his hands, he'd hoped that he might make some head way with the council, but he did expect them to just say no, his console beep, as he looked up to see a message from Anderson, he opened it and began reading

_Shepard,_

_The Council would like to apologize if they upset you, mind you only Tevos gave a real apology, but they would like to reinstate your Spectre Status, I've also connived the Alliance to reinstate you not fully, at least until your association with Cerberus has ended, then the Alliance Brass will want to speak to you,_

_I wish you luck Shepard, give the collectors hell_

_Anderson_

Shepard smiled, at least the council wasn't that pissed with him, only if it was just Tevos, Shepard turned his head as he heard his door open

"Who is it" Miranda stepped into view with a data pad in hand

"Shepard, I know we might not have the time put I thought you should see this" she held out the data pad, Shepard took it and went over it, it was about a missing Cerberus Agent,

"Miranda why, would you think this could help us?"

"The agent who went missing had some very sensitive information on him; the illusive man is willing to pay a large sum for its recovery" Shepard thought about it, for a few seconds, he didn't want to help Cerberus, but he'd need the money, He stood and handed Miranda the data pad,

"Okay well set course for the Farthar system" 

**Location: Sector B-5 Tau Border Planet Veres IV (Imperial name)**

"Keep formation Shas'la" the Crazed worshipers of Chaos made another attempted push at the Tau line, it was cut down just like the last, it confused many of the Tau, even a mad man should figure out not to put their hands where it hurts, it unnerved many of them, it had happened every hour or so another push at the Tau lines, and every hour or so the push would be cut down before they made it a few feet, the Tau didn't make attempts to push forward as they still waited for a response form the recon teams they'd sent forward

"Orders Shas'Uve we've still not heard back from the Recon team" the one in charge of the front at current was Shas'Uve'Tau'Or'es'Var left in charge by the Tau Shas'ar'tol

"We wait a few more Hours give them time, if they do not report in three hours, we can then assume them dead and begin a push"

"Affirmative Shas'Uve we shall follow the path of Kauyon"

[_Meanwhile nearby_]

The air was stale and dank, the sounds of battle raged from afar, Caerdor looked through his scope and watched as another wave of cultists was cut down by the Tau guns

"Caerdor what do your eyes see"

"The Tau hold the line against the cultists, as you predicted, I believe it will be some time before they make a push, Farseer"

"Excellent, the Tau will make excellent cats paws, move forward and be cautious; they've already begun their ritual"

"Farseer why do we not ask the Tau more openly for help, as you said they make excellent cats paws, it would be more so if we included them in our…"

"Caerdor, you know why we mustn't reveal our presence, the Tau cannot be trusted to deal with the threat these Cultist impose, it is up to us to stop them, am I understood"

"….Understood…."

"What troubles you brother?"

"N-nothing, just be careful, sister…." His sister sighed,

"Of course brother I've no intention to add to your grief" there was silence as Caerdor took time to remember the fallen he carried, he'd grieved enough for their loss, for his failure, he stood cloak active and begun moving.

[_Meanwhile back on the Tau front_]

The Cultists had been relentless after the last wave they hadn't stopped coming for every one they dropped another three emerged from the buildings and streets

"Keep firing, keep firing" the cultist zeal was commendable, yet terrifying they charged blades held high, and weapons firing, praises to their _dark gods_ on their lips, the Tau held barely the Shas'Uve shouted orders and encouragements to the troops,

"Where's our Axillary support" almost on cue, Kroot carnivores and Vespids emerged behind the Tau

"Reinforcements!" the Kroot charged at the Cultist, blades held high, they leapt at them tackling their opponents to the ground, the Vespid aided them with aerial support, raining death from above, while the Tau were happy to see reinforcements they were still to an extent shocked, the brutality of their allies

"Orders Shas'Uve"

"All units begin your advance, push forward" there was slight Comm feedback, a little unusual, the Shas'Uve took point leading the troops down the streets

"Clear those buildings" both Tau and Kroot, entered the surrounding buildings there was a little gun fire, but only a little,

"Keep moving, push forward" the Tau Push had begun.

[_Meanwhile in the skies above_]

"Inquisitor the landing zone is too hot, I can't land" Viktor growled,

"Try again maybe you can land us on a building"

"Yes Inquisitor" Markus sat in the transport with a basic understanding of what was going on, they were trying to stop a possible daemon threat, as the Imperium intended to try to retake this planet, which would have been hard if a daemon was wandering around the planet, Markus took this time to examine the rest of the Reunite, Boris a mercenary from Kreig a hulk of a man who wielded a chain axe and bolt pistol, Tanner a Storm trooper from the Karuva system he was quiet but loyal and viscous when fighting any enemy of the Emperor, Kathrine checking her heavy bolter, it never surprised Markus how she'd been able to carry around and set up a heavy bolter with such ease, and finally the inquisitor himself Viktor Forge, he wielded a Thunder hammer, a plasma pistol and a bolt pistol, Markus himself was equipped with his duel Las-pistols, his hotshot las-gun, his power sabre and for things with thicker armour he had a melta gun

"Inquisitor, I've found an LZ, I'll have to be quick though ETA 2 minutes"

"You heard the Man, ready yourselves" everyone did their final checks and readied themselves

"Alright stay close and cautious there is no telling how tainted this place is already" there was a unified

"YES SIR" from the group, as the Transports door opened

[_Meanwhile nearby_]

"Farseer I see a transport of imperial make, it may be the inquisitor"

"As expected, is it ready"

"All charges placed and armed, just awaiting your signal"

"Good, move into position and wait for my signal, we must give both the Tau and Human forces a chance to get closer"

"Yes Farseer" Caerdor began to move again, although he had only tread the path of the Seer for a small time he could feel the Taint, it was thick but there was something else, something he couldn't quite put his finger on, he had sensed it only in fleeting gasps, but it was still there, he shrugged it off as a warp presence he hadn't felt before

[_Back at the Inquisitors LZ]_

Markus steadied his breath; something they never told him was that the Taint of chaos had a smell he hadn't found out until his time on the Cleansing of Cadia; it was a mix of rusted metal and dried blood it filled the air, every breath Markus took was repulsive, he shook it off, now was no time to get caught on the smell of Chaotic Taint

"Alright, tight formation" Markus took his position at the front of the formation, he was at the front Boris and Tanner on the sides, Kath bringing up the rear and the Inquisitor in the centre, they moved keeping close, behind enemy lines with two forces who would likely shot on sight, they entered several burnt out buildings and move with caution, so far it seemed as if they hadn't been noticed, they entered a relatively intact building when the sound of artillery fire filled the air

"We must be getting close to the front be ready for anything" Markus walked up to the front window and peered out, he saw several Chaos cultist making a B-line for a heavily fortified building, on closer inspection there were heavy weapons on the upper levels and what he thought were snipers on the roof,

"Markus, what do you see?"

"A heavily fortified base inquisitor, heavy weapons and snipers, infiltration will be difficult"

"Indeed" Viktor took a seat and gave a low growl "Any Ideas?" there was a long silence, well as silent as it could have been with artillery and gunfire going off, Katharine's face lit up

"Sir, I have an idea" Viktor looked up at Kath, it wasn't uncommon for the inquisitor to let us plan our advance or infiltration plans, he said 'it keeps us sharp'

"Go on?"

"Well sir, why don't we wait for the Tau to arrive, they'll distract the cultist long enough for us to sneak past, and enter the base" Tanner chimed in

"That sounds like it could work, but what happens if the Tau break the Cultist's line, we'd be stuck between the Heretics and the Xeno's" the Inquisitor answered his question

"Nothing like a little pressure, to make us work harder" Viktor smiled as he spoke

"well done Lieutenant" Markus moved back to the window, to see several Tau Pathfinders dashing between cover, narrowly avoiding sniper fire, and just out of range of the Heavy bolters

"Movement"

"What is it?"

"Several Tau Pathfinders, they've been spotted, and are digging in, most likely awaiting reinforcements"

"It seems our window of opportunity will soon present its self"

[_Back at the Tau front]_

"Shas'Ure we've located the Cultists base of operations, it's in the Old imperial Administration centre"

"It will be difficult to break their lines, that building is a very defendable location" The Shas'Ure pondered the situation, when he received comms form the Pathfinder's that located the Base

"Shas'Ure we're pinned down by sniper fire, just outside the base, it's heavily fortified and will be extremely difficult to break their lines"

"We will send stealth suits, to aid you"

"Negative Shas'Ure, Bombard the area with artillery fire, it's the only way to break their lines, do not worry about us, we are ready to give our lives for the greater good" there was a brief silence

"Very well, Artillery move up and target the coordinates the pathfinders send you"

"Affirmative, moving out"

[_Meanwhile nearby_]

"The Tau are moving up their artillery they must be planning to rain artillery upon the base"

"Very well, active the charges let them through; we still have need of them"

"Yes Farseer" Caerdor pressed his detonator.

[_Back with the Imperials_]

"SIR-Sir, the door way and several support structures, just exploded, the dust is making a smoke screen, now would be the best time to move"

"Right, Move out, keep low and fast, we don't know what to expect"

They began moving, fast and quiet, and made a B-line for one of the gaping holes in the structure, they enter the building, dead cultist lay torn apart on the ground, blood splattered on the walls and smeared on the ground, it was time to push forward

_**Okay I'll end this one here, hope you like it and hope I've explained a few things, and for those people who want this to be word for word with the ME parts like exact form the game, then go play the game, I'll keep things close to the game, but as I said changes have been made, but yeah that's this done, see you in the next one. **_


	3. A Rift

_**Yeah so time for the crossover to begin if only a little, this will be a little more balanced between ME and Warhammer so yeah, I Guess it's time for story but first**_

_**Warning: the following chapter contains chaos as such some parts of this may get a bit graphic (Figured what the hell might as well put this here)**_

_**Story time now.**_

**Location**: SR2 Normandy, Farthar system

Shepard sat in the hanger checking his gear, as did his selected team; Garrus checked his sniper scope and Vindicator assault rifle; Miranda had insisted on coming, she now sat going over mission details and finally Jacob sat checking thermal clips, (he'd drawn the short straw and was playing ammo mule)

"Okay this should be a simple Op, get in, get the data and get out, I'm I understood?"

"Yes Commander" a unified shout came from the squad

"That's what I like to hear, now mount up" Shepard entered the Kodiak and took his seat, next to Garrus, Miranda and Jacob to the opposite seats the door closed and the pilot took off,

"We are away, ETA to drop zone 5 minutes commander"

"Right, any last checks now's the time to do it squad" Garrus took this opportunity to re-calibrate his sniper scope, Shepard though about making a joke but held back, he'd have plenty of time to do that later, Miranda just kicked back and relaxed, while Jacob grumbled about all the ammo he had to lug around, this should be easy, he regrated saying that, he said that before Akuze, and look what happened there, he shook his head, no time to regret the past even more.

**Location**: Sector B-5 Tau Border Planet Veres IV

"Farseer, the Inquisitor and his team have entered the base"

"Everything is going as planned, excellent proceed to the next phase"

"Understood" Caerdor moved quickly, he had to move quickly lest he be found by a sorcerer, he stop for a second as he sensed it again the anomaly, he'd felt briefly outside, only stronger now, it ceased and he regained his composure and kept moving

[_Meanwhile outside_]

"Shas'Uve, the Pathfinders have reported an explosion in the Cultists base"

"This is the chance we've been waiting for, send stealth suits in as well as several pathfinder squads, to recon and assess the base and the enemy force"

"Understood, Shas'Uve" Now was the time to push forward, to follow the teachings of Mont'ka and strike the killing blow, the Tau force began moving

[_Inside the base_]

Zarith sighed, first the Tau arrived and start cutting through her cultists, then the explosion that punched a hole through her defences, things seemed to be getting worse by the second.

"Mistress" she opened her eyes and looked at the cultist before her

"What do you want, worm"

"E-Everything is ready for the ritual" she gave a sly, seductive smile

"Excellent, perhaps this situation is salvageable" she turned her attention to Baxus, her personal body guard/ consort

"Baxus" he perked up at the attention

"Yes mistress"

"It's time, come follow" Baxus began following, he was such an obedient boy, so loyal to her,

"Mis-tress, w-w-we have also seen an inquisitor with a small strike force enter the base, what are y-your orders?" Zarinth sighed, more and more complications, she looked directly at the cultist

"M-mis-mistress?" she smiled as she raised her staff "W-w-what h-h-how have I fail…" he was cut off as the blade on her staff pierced his neck blood ran down his mouth and throat, she twisted and yanked ripping the flesh from his neck, she relished in the crimson spray that now covered her body and face, she almost gave in to her impulse as a Slanneshi, but she restrained herself there would be time for that later, she began walking towards the ritual chamber, the time was now.

[_Back with the inquisitor_]

Markus shuddered, although he'd seen much worse, he hated seeing dead children, they lay there desecrated and torn to shreds blood still seeped from their wounds '_keep it together Markus, you've dealt with worse_'

"Keep a tight formation; we don't know what could be hiding in the shadows"

"By your orders Inquisitor" we began searching, heading deeper and deeper into the compound, all the cultists seemed to have retreat inwards, or are waiting for something

"What should we look for Sir?"

"Follow your nose Markus" Markus knew exactly what he meant, the heavier the taint, the more it smelt

"Understood" they began moving, Markus at the head, he did his best to push the images of the dead out of his head, innocents slaughter, organs lay crushed around them, the walls smeared with blood, people laying torn and bloodied '_damn it Markus stop it_' he pushed on, he'd avenge every loyal imperial citizen, that died here, there was a clang of metal, Markus turned to see several Cultists, charging towards them, praises to the dark gods on their lips

"Incoming, right side" several well placed shots form himself and Tanner, felled the cultists, they walked past, one of them was still breathing

"Y-You imperial Dogs, you've no chance against the mistress, she'll…" Markus fired a round into his skull, stupid rambling cultists, defiant to the inevitable bitter end

[_Meanwhile at the entrance to the compound_]

"Move out troops, keep your eyes open, we don't know what to expect within"

"Shas'Uve, our pathfinders have reported seeing several Eldar Guardian squads within the compound"

"Ah the Shas'Ar'Tol thought the elder Mystics would reveal themselves for this threat, do not impede their progress, they will aid us, without even meaning to do so"

"Understood Shas'Uve, the Imperial Spec ops squad is also pushing further into the Compound"

"Well then, let's not be the last ones to the fight, Double time troops, MARCH!"

[_Meanwhile within the heart of the Compound_]

Zarinth, stood at the Altar, blade in hand as her cultists began their chant

"Oh Greater Daemon of our lord Tzeentch, with this virgin blade, I summon you" she raised her blade, the sacrifice, screamed

"No-no please mercy, don't kill me-please" Zarinth blocked out her screams she needed to focus now, she brought down the blade piercing, his stomach, and twisted the blade, twisting the now blood soaked cloth into his flesh, darkness began to converge within the sacrificial curricle

"Yes, it comes, it comes to destroy our enemies, and guide us towar…." Zarinth was cut off by a nearby explosion

"Now my kin Charge, slay these foolish monkeigh" Zarinth turned around to see multiple elder banshees and Guardians emerge from the smoke

"Stop them; don't let them interrupt the ceremony"

"Target that Chaos Wych, take her down" at that Baxus gave a roar and began engaging the elder banshees the rest of the cultists then engaged following Baxus's example.

**Location**: Eclipse merc base, Farthar system, Planet: Lorek

Shepard stood at the console reading, the entries

"Well according to this, your operative is being held in an interrogation room, somewhere in the compound"

"I say we split up, teams of two cover more ground that way" Shepard growled at the idea, he didn't trust Miranda to tell him when the data was found

"Fine but Garrus goes with you Miranda, understood" Miranda glared at Shepard, but didn't go so far as to speak her mind

"Very well Shepard"

"Come here Jacob, I'll lighten your load" Jacob gave a sigh of relief as Garrus began taking Thermal clips off him, Miranda began checking her Pistol and SMG, Shepard took this chance to speak to Garrus

"Garrus, listen I want you to contact me if you find anything, don't let Miranda do it, okay and keep a close eye on her alright"

"Alright Shepard, you can count on me"

"Come on Jacob, let's move"

"Right" the door opened as Shepard walked up to it, he looked back at Garrus who gave a nod, and began moving

[_Meanwhile on the Normandy_]

"Mr Moreau, I am detecting an anomaly, within the Mercenary base Shepard and his team have entered" the console flashed with the readings

"EDI at these levels probably just a malfunctioning power generator"

"The reading do not match those of any known power source within both Terminus and Citadel Space"

"Could be Geth, or the collectors?"

"I'm unsure"

"Well it's probably nothing"

"Regardless I believe we should Inform Shepard" Joker sighed he knew arguing with EDI would probably lead to him losing again

"Fine" Joker opened a secure channel to Shepard's team "Commander, EDI just brought up some strange readings"

"Let me guess, like off the damn charts"

"No, nothing that serious yet, it's coming from within the base, EDI thought I should let you know, that all"

"Alright thanks for the heads up well keep our eyes open, Shepard out."

**Location**: Sector B-5, Tau border world Veres IV

"Keep them away from the circle, they must not interfere" Markus heard the scream of the Chaos Wych, as he entered the room to see Chaos and Eldar engaged in close combat,

"Orders Inquisitor"

"We have a common goal, ignore the elder target the Wych, and stop the Ritual"

"Yes Sir"

Zarinth growled, now the inquisitors squad had arrived, had her gods abandoned her, no she still held the favour of at least one of the chaos gods

"Baxus, stop the Inquisitor" Zarinth, shouted at Baxus, he growled and charged towards the Inquisitors squad, Markus took aim and fired several rounds at the charging beast of a man, he didn't even flinch, Markus rolled to dodge the Berserker, he missed him, just

"Ceardor, Kill that damned Wych" he nodded

"Understood sister" the ranger began moving towards, the altar in the centre of the room he was intercepted by several cultists, fools, with little more than a flick of his wrist all three fell before him

"Markus, target that Wych" he took aim and fired, however, as he did two cultists jumped in front of her and took the shots, Damn, he didn't have enough ammo to take down every cultist in the room, he needed to close in,

Zarinth smiled as she continued her ritual, and the darkness grew, and the floor began to crack

**Location: **Farthar system, Normandy SR2

"Mr. Moreau, the Readings are getting worse" the console, showed the same readings only with its power was rising

"Damn, what is that, I'll tell Shepard Then?"

"Indeed"

"Shepard, those readings there getting worse"

"Off, the damn charts worse?"

"No-but it might not be far off from that"

"Alright, you heard him, people eyes open"

[_Meanwhile_ _planet side_]

"Alright Shepard we'll keep our eyes open for anything strange"

"Right, Shepard out" he gave a nod to Jacob, who opened the door and tossed a grenade in, the room

"Wait, what the hel…" the merc was cut off by the explosion, they entered the room to see several mercs dead on the floor, the room the entered seemed to be a form of barracks

"Well dead end, guess Miranda and Garrus went the right way" just as Jacob spoke Garrus's voice filled his ears,

"Shepard we've found the operative, he's dead, I've got the data on screen, lot of incriminating stuff, would uproot a lot Cerberus operations in the right hands, what do you want to do with it" Shepard paused he originally thought about giving to the Illusive man, because of the pay, but, a chance to hurt Cerberus pockets was too good an opportunity, but the illusive man might cut funding for him

"Send the Data to me I'll decide what to do with it on the ship"

"What, Shepard Cerberus needs this data, you shouldn't need to think about this" Shepard sighed Miranda ever the Cerberus supporter

"Miranda I'll think about what to do with it understood" there was silence "Understood!?"

"Understood, Shepard"

"Good, see you two back at the shuttle"

"Understood Shepard"

**Location**: Sector B-5 Tau border world Veres IV

The Cultist were breaking slowly but surely they would break, Markus was nearly at the alter as was Ceardor, they needed to stop the ritual, as they pushed forward, several Tau Crisis suits broke through the roof and several Tau drop ships unloaded multiple Tau squads and kroot Squads dropped in

"Target the Chaos Troops; assist the Imperial and Eldar forces"

"Understood Shas'Uve" The Shas'Uve took aim and tried to take down, the Chaos Mystic, however his targeting systems were being interfered with; he'd need to get closer

Zarinth began to grind her teeth now the tau had arrived, she'll be cutting this close, too close she drew her incantation to a close

"In your unholy name great changer of ways, we set the galaxy alight; we rip the hearts of our enemies out and corrupt their souls, all in your name" she plunged her dagger forward and pierced the top of his chest, and tore down creating a gaping gash in his torso, however he was still alive, he screamed, by the Emperor how he screamed, nearly as bad as the Banshees wail,

Ceardor knew what to do; he needed to kill the vessel to stop the daemon from entering the materium, he charged forward cutting down several cultists in the process, he would do this, he would redeem himself

Markus rushed forward

"Kath, suppressing fire"

"On it" Markus ducked for cover as Kath laid down suppressing fire on the cultists, it gave him a good chance, he dashed from cover to cover, moving closer to the centre of the room towards the Altar,

"Kroot cut a path towards the centre" the Kroot charged forward, pushing straight past the cultists lines, there were more of them then expected

"Focus fire Shas'la cut them down" The Shas'Uve moved forward with the rest of the troops, the kroot had cut a substantial path towards the Altar, this was the moment, this had to end, For the Greater Good

Zarinth was so close to finishing just a little more, she began the final chant, as she did the body lit up with a burning black glow, and from the wound on his chest, erupted a clawed feathery arm

"Yes-Yes-YES it's time, you'll all see the true power of chaos" as she spoke several figure appeared by her, she spun staff in hand, Markus blocked her with his rife and disarmed her, she tackled him to the ground and began beating him, he managed to push her off however she'd managed to leave a significant wound, thanks to her nails, he stood and felt the warm blood run down his cheek

The Imperial had made a large enough distraction, which had given him enough time to reach the vessel, the body sobbed, still clinging to life unaware that it was letting the daemon through by clinging to life

"P-please, k-k-kill m-me" Ceardor said a quick apology and brought his blade down, the Chaos Wych screamed

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO" the blade came down on its neck, Markus stepped back the flash of darkness and fell; he tried to force himself to stay awake, but the darkness shrouded him

**Location**: Farther System, SR2 Normandy

"Mr. Moreau Warning, the Anomalies power level has reach critical it location is at the entrance to the base"

"Ah, Shit, Shepard, Shepard you hear me"

"Go ahead joker"

"Those readings just hit off the Damn Charts, and it seems to be right in front of your ride out of there"

"Got it joker"

[_Planet side_]

"You two hear that"

"Affirmative, Shepard, well keep our eyes open" Shepard turned to Jacob and gave a nod, they took off down the corridors, sprinting as fast as they could

[_Outside the base_]

Markus shot up, eyes wide, breath quick and rushed, what'd happened, were was he, he looked up and squinted at the sun, well he was now outside, the warm blood still slowly trickled down the wound on his face, he did his best to stand, but he felt weird, his head was spinning

Cerador awoke, he felt…strange, something wasn't right, aside from the obvious change of location, he felt it again the anomaly only it wasn't isolated, it was all around him, it was dull and…quiet, he propped himself up on one knee, and looked around, he spotted both the Imperial who provided the distraction, and a Tau,

The Shas'Uve sat up and ran through comms check, nothing only static, the scanner analysed the surrounding area, three other people nearby, but the planet was… different, the reading was so jumpy and vague, something was very wrong

_**Okay third one done, this has got to be one of the largest chapters I've done in, forever, but yeah I decided to leave this here, I'd originally wanted to make this larger but I decided to cut it in half the next part will be soon, but as I said exams are upcoming so it might take a while, until then byeeee!**_


	4. A New World

_**Okay second part of the previous chapter (if that makes any sense) but yeah, hope you're enjoying it so far (even if my dyslexia is a bit of a problem) but anyway I'd also like to say thanks to those of you who have shown support be that in the reviews or in PM, so yeah thanks, but you're not here to listen to me ramble on so yeah, story time**_

Markus rubbed his forehead; he hadn't felt like this since an Eldar banshee screamed at him point blank range, he did his best to stand trying to get over the nauseous feeling that was overcoming him '_steady Markus, steady_' he got to his feet and begun surveying his surroundings, a couple of crates, what seemed to be some kind of base nearby, and what he assumed was a landing shuttle, however he also saw the Eldar ranger and a Tau nearby, where was he, and what had happened.

Caerdor stood, some slight unpleasant feelings washing over him, nothing he hadn't felt before, the warp had a habit of doing this to those unlucky enough to pass through it unprotected, he scanned his surroundings, he'd been to many worlds and places, this was not among them, he had to admit the planet had a certain pleasantness to it, but as all Eldar knew looks could be deceiving, he turned, the Mon'keigh would most likely be standing by now.

The Shas'Uve, ran through systems, many of them were fried, comms were still, running though, although they weren't receiving any Tau comms, however, there was some Gue'La Channels, that could have been patched into, although the langue was unknown, the translation systems, in the suit would soon be able to translate, however one langue was recognized as a human langue, referred to as Harakat,

"Garrus, how close are you to the entrance?" the unrecognized langue came up again the suit had managed to translate it to an extent

"We….close….Shep….waiting…..you" the Tau looked up as the suit registered nearby movement, to see the imperial and the Eldar facing one another, the Tau recognized the Cautious stance of a human; he was liable to fight the Eldar

Markus looked up at the Elder, he'd never seen many rangers, but the ones he had were always in a crouched position, to see one standing straight was rather intimidating, although he'd never admit a Xeno scared him,

"Any idea where we are Xeno" The ranger looked down on him with a raised eyebrow

"No Mon'Keigh and even if I did I would not be inclined to tell you" Markus grinded his teeth, by the emperor how he hated the Eldar, but they weren't at fault, at least not that he knew, regardless he placed his hand on his pistol "I wouldn't recommend that Mon'Keigh, I could decapitate you before you even drew your pathetic pistol" Markus tightened his grip on the pistol

"Give me a reason, You Xeno Dog" the Tau took this chance to chime in

"Please my friends, now is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves, there is a larger threat"

"The Tau is right, Mon'Keigh" the ranger spat the name at Markus "Regardless of our hatreds for one another, fighting now would gain us nothing, after all the Ruinous powers are to blame here not me" Markus gave a low growl, he didn't like it but they were right, Chaos was the enemy now not them, it wouldn't be the first time Humans, Eldar and Tau worked together,

"Fine, but I still don't trust either of you"

"Your trust, isn't needed Mon'Keigh only your assistance, the same goes for you Tau" the Tau simply nodded

"Well any ideas"

"I must apologize, most all my systems are malfunctioning; I will be able to provide only limited support"

"Typical Tau, your technology is rendered useless with only the slightest warp tampering, no wonder my people and the children of chaos, are able to so easily overcome your troops" Markus could feel the Glare the Tau was giving the Eldar

"What about you Eldar, aren't all your kind latent pyskers"

"While only half true Mon'Keigh, even if I wanted to I could not, our little journey through the warp, has rendered my Physic powers useless"

"So let me get this straight, were on an unknown world, with no way of contacting anyone, hell for all I know we could be on an unexplored world that swarming with Tyrannids"

"I highly doubt that, even with my abilities reduced, I would be able to feel the presence of the Tyrannids"

"Oh shut up you arrogant, Eldar corpse"

"Say that again, Mon'Keigh"

[_Meanwhile_]

"Shepard!" Garrus exclaimed as Shepard and Jacob enter the room

"Hope I didn't keep you too long"

"No we only just got here ourselves"

"Joker, any idea what were gonna find out there"

"Three people"

"What?"

"Well scans show that the power signature is gone, but now there are three more life signs then there were before"

"Could the power signature have been a ship?" EDI's synthesized voice chimed in

"No its appearance was too sudden; and the only know races with the capability to create such a power spike are, the reapers or the collectors"

"So probably the collectors then"

"That is the highest possibility" Shepard sighed, no rest for the weary.

"Okay form up, keep tight we don't know what's waiting for us out there" from the three came a unified call of

"Yes Commander"

[_Meanwhile outside_]

Markus stood both pistols rasied, one pointed at the tau the other at the Ranger, the ranger held two Shuriken Pistols, the Tau wielded two weapons, a shorten pulse rifle, and what seemed to be a pulse pistol, Markus had to be careful, as much as he wanted to see both these Xenos dead, he had no intention of dying here, all three looked at each other, the Tau spoke first.

"Surely this is not needed, what use are any of us dead, please let us resolve this peacefully for the greater go…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll blow your head off, you Xeno Bastard"

"Typical Mon'Keigh attitude, shot first ask questions later, foul primate"

"My race still stands Eldar, my race thrives, while your people struggle to survive"

"You Dare!"

"Come then Eldar Face me, show me what passes for Fury among your misbegotten kind, for the emperor guides my path"

"At least my deities are real for your emperor is an illusion"

"You Dare Blas…"

"I can hardly blaspheme against something that isn't divine"

[_Meanwhile nearby_]

Shepard lay crouched behind the railing; he raised his head slightly to see three rather strangely dressed, _people_ having a standoff, while they shouted at each other in a strange language

"Any idea what they're saying"

"Maybe there translation implant, is malfunctioning"

"Maybe, then I guess we assume they won't understand us"

"Maybe, they look human, but there defiantly not speaking English"

"Maybe there speaking some other human langue" EDI chimed in again

"I've done a comparison, with the language they are speaking to every know language, they seem to be speaking a mixture of human languages, that consists of Latin, Spanish, German, Russian and a large portion of the major languages in human history"

"So they speaking a hybrid form"

"Not exactly"

"What's that mean?"

"I'm am unsure of the origin of this language, as it would be illogical to create a language that only three people know, as it is not recorded as any known language, I am unsure if this is there only know language, is this unknown dialect" Shepard sighed

"Guess there's only one way to find out" Shepard rose and drew out his Vindicator "Frezee" Garrus Chuckled

"Same old Shepard"

Markus turned to see three humans and what appeared to be a Kroot rise from nearby, Markus gave a sigh of relief, other armed humans, in other words, back up, he took note that, what he assumed was the leader, spoke Harakat, he only knew it because it was his mother's Native tongue

"You there, I request your assistance"

"So you do speak English"

"What, what the hell is… oh never mind, by my right as a stormtrooper of the 8th Cadian and as a member of…"

"You there Gue'La, clearly you're not aligned with the Imperial, please I require aid"

"Wait, what's a, that's it weapons on the ground"

"What are you doing, in the name of the emperor I order you to…"

"By the Ethereal's, you there Kroot I require your Aid auxiliary"

"Shut your mouth Tau, before I decide to pull the trigger"

"I may fall but you will as well"

"ENOUGH, NOW ALL OF YOU WEAPONS ON THE GROUND" The imperial stopped and lowered his weapons, because he heard the voice of a inquisitor, wise and calm in the face of adversary as well as vicious, the Tau stopped, because they'd heard the voice of an Ethereal, commanding yet kind, willing to find a way to resolve things peacefully in the face of combat, as for the Eldar, well it is unsure what the Eldar lowered his weapons, perhaps he saw something in this Human, perhaps he simply didn't desire to fight

"Right then that's better, now" the unknown human walked down the ramp towards the three of them, he wore an odd suit of armour, it bore no symbols of rank or unit, it's colours were black with streaks of blue and gold, "Alright secure their weapon"s, the tall one dressed in what appeared to be robes raised two odd looking pistols and spoke

"I will not surrender my weapons, Mon'Keigh" the armoured olive skinned man raised his pistols and aimed them at the tall one

"Be as foolish as you want Eldar, unless you want to die here like the rest of your Kind" The _Eldar_ looked at the _Storm trooper _but did not speak, he lowered his weapons and spoke

"I'll cooperate, if only to spite you Mon'Keigh" the _Storm Trooper_ Growled

"Just give me a reason" the Kroot looking alien spoke, only the Tau understood, its translation software had nearly complete its translation of its langue it spoke

"Shepard, I think we should just shoot them" the Tau spoke

"I wouldn't recommend that Kroot" The Tau rose its weapon

"Oh so you can understand me, and whats a…never mind"

"Yes I can however I doubt the others can"

"Garrus, calm down let's see what they were fighting about" The _Eldar_ spoke

"A mere misunderstanding I assure you, we simply need to know where we are" the one with dark skin spoke

"That's easy you're on Lorek in the Farthar system"

"Lorek….Farthar…Forgive me for saying but I've never heard of this place" Shepard spoke

"Not too surprising a system this deep in Terminus space"

"Terminus?" the one with darker skin spoke

"That surprising, it be expected to not know a single planet, but you don't know the Terminus systems"

"Just exactly what year is this?"

_**Sometime later after a lengthy explanation form both sides**_

"So your telling me that were…" sighed as he removed his helmet running his hand through his thick black hair

"It would seem so Mon'Keigh" so it wasn't a matter of where but when, they'd not only been sent to a different place, but a different time.

Garrus looked at the horizon,

"Shepard it's getting dark, what should be do with them, I mean there story seems rather…Farfetched" Jacob answered

"Yeah no joke, I bet ten to one they're just a bunch off loons, that got lose form a hospital or something"

"Calm down you two, let's think about this for a while, if what they say is true then, we could learn a lot from them" Miranda had a sort of tone that Jacob had only heard once before

"Wow Miranda, didn't take you to be, the one to be all nicey-nicey with first contact with a different species, and anyway it's Shepard's decision, in the end"

He was right, once again Shepard had a choice to make, take them along and believe them or leave them here to rot

"We take'em with us….but we keep an eye on them"

"Alright, but you can tell them Shepard"

"What's the matter Garrus you scared of'em?" Garrus growled Shepard chuckled.

"So what do you propose we do then Eldar?"

"I…I don't know"

"So much for Wisdom of the Ages, what about you Tau"

"I think an opportunity will present its self" Almost on queue Shepard walked up to them

"Listen, it seems if what you say is true then, you've got a lot to learn about this world, so I've an offer for you" Markus raised an eyebrow

"What's the catch?"

"Well, I'm currently undertaking a mission, which will be incredibly, dangerous, your choices are either come with us or stay here" Markus looked to the Eldar

"Either way there's a good chance we all die?"

"Right" there was a brief silence Markus was the first to speak

"Shepard, I am an Imperial Guard, it is my duty to die for humanity, but tell me what are you fighting?"

"A group called the Reapers, and the Collectors, they've been Attacking Human settlements, leaving no trace" Markus smiled

"Then your enemies are my enemies, if your intentions are to save _Human_ lives then count me in" Shepard looked to the _Eldar_

"And you?" he was silent for a time

"It would seem I've little choice in the matter" The Eldar seemed to resent his words,

"Very well Vincent Shepard, You may call upon my skills, should you need them"

"And you?"

"I fight for the Greater Good, Gue'la, you seek to end the suffering of others this is a noble pursuit, and my Arms are yours should you need them"

"Right then it seems as if you've reach agreement, so first thing is first getting acquainted, I am Vincent Jonathan Shepard, Commander of the Normandy and her Crew" the Guardsman, gave a salute

"Sergeant Major Markus Valia, of the 8th Emperors 8th Caidan" the eldar gave a slight bow

"Cerador, of the Ranger aspect" the Tau thumped his chest, giving what must have been their salute

"Shas'Uve'Tau'O'Res'Var, at your order" Shepard gave a little sigh; this would prove to be complicated.

_**Okay that's this chapter done it's been awhile since I posted sorry about that, but now that I've settled back into the School Regime I should be able to get these up relatively quicker, so yay (sorry for the Quality for this one I've been having trouble trying to find a way to make this a little less Jarring, but hey this is what I got, the next should be better until then BYEEE!**_


	5. The Others Pt 1

_**Okay fifth chapter, been a rough ride so far, but I've take a step back and taken a deep breath and chilled out, now I know people have told me to get Beta readers, however no one want's to go over my stuff, so I'm asking you the people reading this, drop me a PM or something (doing it like this cause people don't look at it when put up on the FanFic Beta thing) anyways I've changed up my writing style a little and I've improved slightly since the last so here's hoping.(Also I know Shep seems different but as stated thing won't be the same as the game, you want accurate interpretation, go play the game) **__**(Side note: I know what the ME timeline is like compared to the 40k one but just so you know things are a little different in the manner of what happened when, just clearing that up now)**___

_**Markus POV**_

Markus sat on the shuttle starring out at space; he was still having trouble wrapping his head around what exactly had happened, he went over it again in his head

'_okay so during the fight against the chaos cult they'd made what the Eldar called a weak point in the Warp, which was broken by the Wych when she tried to bring forth a greater daemon, however since she'd been stopped the daemon was sent back, but ended up pulling all of those in the room into the warp'_ Markus knew a little about the Warp due to the Inquisitor, he knew that time and space acted differently because of it, was this the extent to how much the warp could bend both, not only a different time but a different dimension, _'because of the three of them being close to epicentre of the Warp Implosion they were sent with the most force resulting in being sent to a new dimension_' at least that what he thought, his knowledge of the Warp was restricted to what he'd gather on his own and the occasional explanation form the Inquisitor himself, Markus then had a thought , what if others made it here, what if the Inquisitor or any others had made it through or worse what if the cultist were here in this universe, he pushed the thoughts out of his mind, his belief in the Emperor would shield him from such thoughts.

_**Zarith's POV**_

_**Location: Lorek, Farthar system**_

She slowly stood, her mind still groggy from her venture into the warp, she scanned around her, where was he did he make it, her mind was given some form of relief when she saw Baxus nearby, he was on his knee's watching her attentively; she smiled placing her hand on his cheek

"Good boy, Baxus" he seemed to relax at her touch as he had done so many times before, she then scanned her surroundings it was different from the world she was on before, it was Rural with forests and plains, this was a jungle and unlike any she had seen before, however something was different extremely different it was her mind that sensed it, the warp it…it was quiet there was no buzz, no chatter no noise, only what seemed a whisper called through the warp to her, she feel to her knees and began focusing her energy to the warp she needed to see if any other psykers could hear here even if they were imperial's or Eldar.

Nothing only the sound of static in return like the sound the orks made when they were near, the power was there only untamed and unfocused, she then began a prayer to the Dark gods, again nothing, no demons no whispering voices at her ear, however there was something, it appeared for a brief second but vanished as quickly as it appeared, it then struck her, the warp silent no call no voices, the Dark gods weren't listen, but she felt them there she knew they still existed they were eternal they stretched through time and space itself, only now it seemed as if they were weaker, like they were sleeping.

Where was she, she didn't recognize this place she turned to Baxus

"Do you know where we are Baxus" he grunted and shook his head,

"Don't, Know Smell, Place new" he spoke with spaces in-between his speech for the bulk of the time the only time he form coherent sentences was when he was in his frenzy and that was only praises to Khorne, she looked up to see what she assumed was a shuttle knowing that other people would be her only way to know where she was she followed Baxus close behind

_**Shepard's POV**_

_**Location: SR2 Normady, Bridge**_

Shepard leaned against the wall as his three new guests examined the galaxy map, Cerador spoke

"According to the position of these stars, we should be at the time my people were at their apex of power" Shas'Uve spoke_** *Shepard n such don't yet understand the structure of Tau names***_

"Truly, by the Ethereal's we were sent back far" Marks growled, Shepard didn't know what kind of rivalry these three had between their races, but for the distrust he saw in Markus he knew it had to be a large one, Markus spoke

"If that's the case, why did Shepard and the others act like they'd never see an Eldar before?"

"I do not know, Shepard would you be kind enough as to explain"

"Well in truth we never have seen your people Cerador"

"Impossible" he turned again scanning the galaxy map, he tap on a system and froze, he'd stopped on a dead star; he took a step back Markus spoke up

"Wait that's where…."

"Yes Mon'Keigh, the eye of terror"

"By the Emperor, but it looks dead"

"I-It is, this, this is wrong" Shepard chimed in

"Sorry Eye of Terror, mind if I ask what you're on about" Cerador regained his composure

"Is there some where we can talk privately?"

_**Location: SR2 Normady, Captian's cabin**_

Shepard sat with his head in his hand, their story just got even more ridiculous by the second

"So let me get this straight, there's this thing called the warp or Imateriaum and demons and such existed"

"Exist" Cerador Corrected him

"Right Exist and this eye of terror was a tear between the real world and this warp"

"Correct Shepard"

"But why did you go there if you knew what it was" Markus spoke first

"Because it was the Eldar who created the tear" Ceador was caught off guard

"How do you know that Mon'Keigh" Markus smirked

"Don't underestimate what the Human race are cable of Eldar, we know much more then you think we do" Cerador had regained himself

"Cerador, is that true" Shepard asked out of both curiosity and caution, if this Eldar was responsible for the kind of carnage they'd both had spoken of he needed to know, Cerador didn't speak at first his eye's seemed to go hard and dead, he then sighed

"Yes we did, but not intentionally, that is all I will say" this to an extent put Shepard at ease, although he had no way of know if Cerador was lying, he felt as if he could trust him to a certain degree EDI's Avatar popped up nearby,

"Shepard the crew are gathering for dinner if you wish to introduce them to the crew now would be the time to do it

"Your right EDI, well time to introduce you to the crew" Cerador spoke first

"Shepard if I may I require little to sustain me, I would like to retire if I may"

"Okay I guess more than enough of the crew saw you all, if that is what you wish then, we've got a few spare bunks in the dorms" Cerador interrupted

"Shepard I wish to be alone, if at all possible"

"Well we have an observation deck, if you want to stay there"

"Ah a place where I may gaze out at the void and think, it will be fine thank you"

"EDI can you give Cerador some directions"

"Of course" Cerador walked over to the console

Shepard turned to the other two

"Okay ready to meet the crew"

_**Zarith's POV**_

She leaned out from behind the tree and looked up at the small ship that broke the clouds, it bore no symbols and emblem's it wasn't even coloured_ 'How dull_' the Ship touched ground and several people stepped out, one was a human the other two were an alien race of some kind

"What do you think we'll find here anyway"

"Dude Shepard was here, he must of cleared the Eclipse base, I'm sure he left a lot of the stuff untouched, who knows what goodies we'll find"

"Bah I think this is a waste of time we should get the salves back to base" Zarith moved closer trying to not be seen, she stepped on a twig, all three drew weapon's

"Whose there, come out now!" Zarith stepped out from her hiding place, time to put on a show

"P-please help me" all three lowered their weapons slightly

"Who are you?" one of the alien's spoke

"Please help me, I only just got away" one of the Alien's turned to the human

"Think she's an escaped slave, I mean dressed like that" Zarith's outfit was skimp to say the least, it was very, revealing anyway

"Maybe, hang on I'll try something" he turned to her

"Are you alright Madame" one of the alien's sniggered and whispered to the other

"Oh goody he's putting on his prince charming act"

"P-Please help me" she stumbled forward and stuttered, she'd done this many times before, if there was one thing a guardsmen couldn't help being it was a knight in shining armour come to save the damsel in distress, as she drew closer all three holstered their weapons, she gripped her staff and spoke inwards to herself _'too easy' _she then fell into his arms and sighed

"Easy now, I got ya" one of the alien's spoke, with a rather sarcastic tone

"Oh don't mind us, we'll give you two some privacy" she heard them walk off, perfect

"Can you stand" she struggled to keep herself up, all part of the act

"Oh, I-I'll be fine now thank you" she gave a large ear to ear grin as she spoke, she readied her staff, one swing was all she needed

"Are you alright, you seem a little pale"

"Oh I'm, Fine" she swung and the blade on her staff pierced his throat, he gripped at it a look of bewilderment on his face as the blood ran down his neck and stained his pale white armour, he fell to the ground as the blood began to pool around him, her smile grew as the life faded from his eyes

"H-Hey what the fuck" she turned to see the other two reaching for their weapons, she giggled

"Baxus" she shouted at the top of her lungs, there was a thud and a crack as he came barrelling out of the bushes

"Uh what the, open fire" they were too slow to turn and Baxus crashed into both of them sending them flying one was impaled on a tree the other hit a nearby boulder with a loud snap, Zarith gave a gleeful jump and clapped her hands together

"Yay such fun, although kinda wish they'd put up more of a fight" Baxus grunted as she spoke, she then turned her attention to the ship they'd arrived on, she began to walk towards the ship, humming a happy tune she walked up the ramp into the hold Baxus close behind, she scanned what she assumed was a cargo hold she saw multiple cages, four in total each with an inhabitant she walked up to them and smiled, one took notice and spoke

"Hey you help us out of here" she tilted her head slightly and signalled Baxus who tore open the cage, the man in it was to an extent terrified by the hulk of a man standing before him

"Don't be afraid he only bites if you ask him too" she gave a rather seductive grin when she spoke

"W-who are you?" he examined her paying particular to the tighter parts of her outfit, she smiled

"Before that, where are we"

"W-what, oh, Um I think this is the Farthar system, I remember the slavers talking about checking out a salvage site or something" she raised her eyebrow, Farthar system, nothing she'd ever heard of

"Farthar, never heard of it, is it under imperial control?"

"Imperial? It's in the Terminus systems if that's what you mean" Terminus slowly she began to understand, the warp had some nasty effects on time and space, had the daemon sent them that far, she began wonder if it was a different dimension as well, with such quiet in the warp it was one of the only explanations, that would mean the dark gods were weaker here, it was then her ability as a latent psyker kicked in as she heard a disembodied voice from nearby _'god damn this girl is hot, big guy's kinda scary though, glad they're here anyway who knows what those slavers would have done' _she smiled as a multitude of images flashed through her mind of the two of them '_well, well aren't you the dirty minded one_'

"Come here" she spoke softly and with assort of allure

"O-Oh okay then" he took a few steps closer, she smiled and reached out to his forehead, the warp may have been quiet but she didn't need noise to use her powers, she tapped his fore head and he shot back, he shook violently as his eyes rolled back into his sockets, she giggled and skipped over to a nearby create and took a seat revealing a little too much of her underwear, the other three were at this point terrified what had she done to him she heard their inward cries, the man then snapped back eye's wide his breath quick and heavy

"W-w-what was t-that" she giggled again

"Oh nothing just your inner most desires" he looked down and his hands shot down covering his now erect manhood, and he blushed and began stuttering , she had reached into the deepest parts of his mind and found what he wanted most, he'd make quite the Slanneshi his thoughts so dirty and lustful

"How…how did you do that?"

"Oh let's not worry about that, what you should be thinking about is…"

"How can I get more of it" he finished her sentence and she smiled, now he was getting it

_**Okay just to be a dick I'm gonna end this here wanted to make it longer but I'm hitting the word limit I set myself so yeah anyways if you want to beta some of the stuff leave a PM or something and I'll drop you a link to a onedrive doc so yeah anyways see ya next time. **_


	6. The Others Pt2

_**Okay this is the second part of the last chapter so basically its 5 ½ so yeah anywho won't say much here other than this may be the last one for a little while as I'm taking a break soon so yeah, here's ya stor**__**y**_

_**Location: SR2 Normandy Mess Hall**_

_**Shepards POV**_

Shepard was surprised at how calm everyone seemed to be with Markus and Shas'Uve presence if anything it seemed to take them off edge; that may have been just because the bulk of them thought they were crazy even if they didn't speak to one another, Markus sat and ate with relative vigour, Shas'Uve refused the standard rations stating that he had his own, witched happened to be a sort of nutrient paste, Cerador however had disappeared into the free Observation deck before anyone had the chance to speak to him, Shepard turned his attention back to Markus as he seemed rather uncomfortable with the how close Kelly was getting to him, she'd stated she'd only wanted to ask a few questions which had turned to a full psych review however Goldstein being the Twat he was felt like speaking his mind _'which was usually empty_'

"So Markus you say you're from another dimension" Markus sighed

"Yes, what of it"

"Well just gonna be blunt here I think you're talking shit" Markus smiled

"Of course you do" he upholstered one of his pistols and stood he then took aim

"This is a Caidian-pattern Hellpistol it fires a highly focused laser beam at light speed that can cauterize the flesh of any wound it inflicts causing minimal bloodshed. For this reason, Hellpistols have been sanctioned for use as execution weapons for officers and commissars, as a shot to the condemned soldier's head will prevent any blood from staining their uniform." The mess hall went quiet as Markus began explain his Hellpistol

"Like other hellweapons the pistol draws energy from a 10kg backpack powerpack, though it can also hook up to a larger 15kg powerpack for more shots"

'_Ten to fifteen kilo's damn that pack he has must be heavy and there was still the other gear he had with him too_' Markus contained his explanation

"Cadian-pattern hellpistols also incorporate an integral Targeter to assist the user while still allowing for a second sight to be attached, I also have the knowledge to assemble and disassemble it blind folded and recreated it from scratch if need be the same can be said for my Hellgun or hot shot las-gun" Markus then took a slight bow and sat back down as did Goldstein utterly convinced he wasn't making it up, not with an explanation that in depth however Garus spoke up this time

"Wait execution weapons, you mean battle field executions right" Markus flinched he must have been surprised that he understood Garus with the translation chip implant he'd been given by the Doctor

"Yes both imperial commissars and commanding officers have the authority to execute any they suspect of heresy or cowardice, being a Commanding officer I have made such choices" the whole of the Mess hall was captivated as Markus spoke

"So what is Hersey to you Markus" Garrus spoke his voice filed with curiosity, it would seem they were in for quite a story

_**Zarith's POV**_

Zarith sigh and smiled it had seemed she'd found the perfect first group of cultist, even if there were only four, but each of them wanted what one of the Chaos gods could give the man she'd first set free who she know knew as James was a perfect Slanneshi he lusted like crazy not to mention he was a former addict to a drug called red sand, one of them who was an alien called an Asari called Delesi who had untapped power, that when she dedicated herself to Tzeentch would be truly unlocked, another young man who when she looked was terrified of getting sick, afraid of the pain that it brought Nurgle would gladly relieve him of this pain, the last was an alien called a Krogan named Werlock Jalenk, it was about as large as Baxus and just as strong and how it thirsted for blood Khorne would gladly provide, she had repeated the process she had with James showing them what they wanted most and then showing them that the dark gods could provide

"Zarith" Jalenk called as he lumbered up the ramp dragging something behind him,

"Yes Jalenk" he tossed it forward, it was one of the aliens who she know knew were Batarians he was still alive,

"This one still breathes" she kneeled down and looked at his face, there was still life in his eyes she smiled

"Oh goody this is perfect just what we need" she smiled a sacrifice to the dark gods that would surly get their attention, she giggled she had to get everything ready for the ceremony

_**Meanwhile back on the Normandy**_

"…so we were surrounded by cultists my squad was only ten strong, we'd started with thirty, four of them were by my own hand, for traitorous acts, one had taken his lasgun and killed three members of other squads before I got to him, anyway as they closed in it was getting to the men one sat there in the a ball murmuring something, he then went mad killed five of us before we put him down, hell I'd be dead if the basilisks hadn't arrived" the whole mess hall was quiet, that story was grim and if what Shepard had be told each of them would have stories like that he then though what the Eldar had been through

_**Cerador's POV**_

Ceardor stood staring out at the void, he found it strange the imprint each of the crew was odd, he wasn't use to this the only comfort he found form meditation was the Imperial, after all it was a familiar presence hell even the Tau even if they were null to the warp, he relaxed as he sat his pack down he set his witch blade down next to it and sighed, as the one of the three soul stones he had begun to glimmer and a figure appeared he turned to it the face of someone he once knew, it was strange it wasn't a very well-known fact that some Eldar when in their soul stones could project there concussions into an image, he stood faced with his Bond mate his love

"Hello my love" she smiled

"Cerador my dear, you've gotten into trouble again haven't you" he smiled

"Yes my love, yes I have" she sighed

"It's worse than usual isn't it how you plan to get out of this one I wonder"

"You tell me you're the Seer" she laughed he smiled, it was one of the first times he'd been able to relax since he'd begun the assignment with his sister, his smile faded as the door's opened and Shepard entered

"Hope I'm not intruding"

"No, by all means enter I suspect you have a lot of questions for me"

"No not yet actually, thought I'd leave the interrogation until you got settled, I just come to see if you were settling in alright"

"I thank you for your sentiment Shepard but I am fine, simply mediating on what has happened"

"Speaking of which, I hope it's no trouble but do you mind telling me what a psyker is"

"I figured you would come to ask that" he paused for a second

"I'm what you Mon'Keigh call a sorcerer I can to an extent peer into the future, I can also read minds and yes I know it sounds ridiculous to you" Shepard paused, he was right it did sound ridiculous

"I thank you again for granting me a place where I may rest and recover from my ordeal"

"No worries well if you need anything feel free to ask myself or EDI"

"Thank you Shepard" Shepard nodded and turned the door closed and Cerador tuned back to the void, he had to be certain was what he felt just his mind trying to give him some form of comfort even if it was the great enemy, he sighed he was simply being delusional due to the situation

_**Zarith's POV**_

She sat next to him humming a tune

"W-What are you doing to me Human" the alien spoke she assumed he didn't have the strength, she giggled

"Yes that's right struggle, it will make it all the better" she reached for the end of her Bedlam staff taking from it a single blade, it was all she needed the others sat around the circle she'd made with the blood of the other two slavers

"D-don't tell me your some damned cult" he began to laugh, she like Batarians so far, very aggressive and defiant their souls would please the dark gods

"I hope you're ready to see that your faith is hallow, foolish human" Zarith began to chant as the others did as she'd instructed them too, she then spoke

"With this blade, I call to you dark gods" she raised her blade and her eye's rolled back into their sockets, the others spoke

"We call to you dark gods"

"With my power I reach into the warp and beg of you to come"

"We beg of you" the air began to go stale and clouds began to bloat out the sun

"With the seven keys of Tzeentch we open the way for your servants, with the thousand whispers of Slannesh we call to them, with the twelve plagues of Nurgle we fell your enemies" the air now smelt of rust and blood and the clouds had taken on a blood red tinge, she poised her dagger over his chest

"And with the mighty axe of Khorne we split open the galaxy for them" she brought the dagger down unto the Aliens chest and held it in place for several seconds, nothing, the Batarian began to laugh

"See human, I told you your pathetic deities are nothing but delusions and….Ah….." he went silent as his eye's rolled back and he began to froth at the mouth and shake violently, yet Zarith held her place she did not move or waver she stay there kneeling hands firmly on the dagger as the others had jumped, expect for Baxus, the Batarian stopped moving and went limp several seconds passed before James broke the silence

"Is that it?" as soon as he spoke a single taloned hand burst from the Batarian's body spraying blood all over the cargo hold, it reached down and grip the ground pulling its self-up as it did more of its body began to emerge from the Batarian, it emerged in all of its horrid glory and splendour, however Zarith knew something was wrong, this was no mere daemon this was

"Lord Tzeentch, it-it" he turned and spoke his voice seemed in a constant state of change ever shifting tone and changing pitch

"Tzeentch….That is a name I have not heard….in an age" he looked down at Zarith

"Who are you, mortal that you would call to me, wait" he looked at her Bedlam staff, he extended his hand and it came to him

"This staff, how did it, have I truly been asleep that long, have I lost all semblance of time, speak who are you" she remain on her knees as did the others at the usher of his name

"Oh great conspirator, I your humble slave and servant Zarith have called to you in hopes of aid"

"And you think I would just give away my favour" he chuckled

"You have impressed me Mortal, to call me forth with such ancient and terrible magic, so I will grant you my Favour, but in return you must aid me, in waking my slumbering kin" she spoke again not rising form her position

"What is your bidding my lord?"

"Go Zarith, go the first of my new aspiring champions and create cults of Chaos, as you do so will our power grow and in turn will yours and those who serve you" the figure vanished, the smell of rust and blood vanished as did the clouds

She turned to the others

"Our course is clear my friends, we go to the nearest colony world"

_**Okay then this may be the last on I do for a while unsure as things progress you'll know but anywho hope you enjoying this so far big thanks to all who followed and Fav'ed even if it was to see how much I'd fuck up in the next chapter, anyway for the next few chapter's I'll leave a little character background on the 40k characters **_

_**Sergeant Major Markus: originally a member of the 8**__**th**__** Cadian he served in over twenty battles earning many honours and medals he was also promoted to the Storm Troopers during this time , it was then he served in the cleansing of Caida, it was during this he met the Inquisitor Viktor Forge, Viktor was inspired and impressed by his resolve and strength when the cleansing was done he was asked to join the Inquisitor's Reunite under his service he served in over eighty more battles and over thirty covert missions on hive or forge worlds, he even was on the Exterminatus fleet sent to Subsector Aurelia, it was then that he aided Apollo Diomides and Lord General Castor in culling the Traitor blood ravens this earned him an title of honour with the Blood Ravens Space marine Chapter as well as being awarded the Star of Aurelia alongside a fellow Sergeant Major and old friend Merrick soon after he and the Inquisitor were sent to a Tau world to stop a chaos Cult and are presumed dead by the Imperium.**_

_**Well that's Markus hope you like it next up Cerador see you next time anyways **_


	7. The Warlord pt1

_**Okay here we is again, sorry it's been a while since the last chapter, Life keeps getting in the way, but yeah back to Shepard and our dimension hopping friends.**_

_**SR2 Normandy, mid jump**_

_**Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard rubbed the back of his neck, as he stood before Anderson, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Um…Well Shepard that's certainly a story, I'm beginning to think Cerberus has done something to your head"

"Don't joke about that Anderson, and I know it sound ridiculous, I've had doubts about it took, and they may well be lying, but we can't argue with their tech" Anderson gave him an odd look, as he received the files Shepard sent him, EDI had been working on converting the data disks that Markus had to a readable format, some of the first things were weapon schematics, for the las-guns he used.

"Shepard…What is this"

"That is a blueprint for a M35 M-Galaxy Short pattern Las-gun"

"Shepard if what I'm looking at can actually make laser weapons"

"I know, it could give the galaxy an edge over the reapers"

"But why are you giving these to me"

"Because old friend, I can't decide, if I give these to the council I earn a bit of favour back with them, but you know the council it won't mean a thing, if I give it to the alliance then humanity prospers because of it, but the council will be royally pissed at us for hiding it, so I'm letting you pick" Anderson paled.

"And what makes you think I'm more qualified for this then you"

"Just a gut feeling Councillor Anderson" Anderson smirked.

"Well I gotta say I still don't believe you about the dimension hoppers, but I can't argue with this tech, I think this will find its way to admiral Hackett's office" Shepard smiled, but at the same time he worried was he doing the right thing, he shook his head, no it wasn't his decision, he'd given Anderson that choice, whatever he chose he would accept.

"Thanks Anderson, but we need to keep this quiet, only those you trust, tell Hackket that too" he nodded.

"Stay safe Vince, oh and before you go, call your mother, she's worried sick about you" Shepard nodded.

"You too Anderson and I'll try", Anderson's line went dead; however as his image disappeared the Illusive man took his place

"Commander Shepard" Shepard sighed

"Oh, it's you, what do you want" Illusive man took a long drag of his cigar.

"Well I've recently got some, rather….interesting reports from Miss Lawson"

"Oh, you have, I'll have to have a word with Miss Lawson after this"

"I'm sure you will, but I just wanted to check to see if the reports were accurate"

"Oh not trusting your agents anymore"

"I make it a habit of not trusting people, even if they work for me"

"Right, so you wanted to verify if the reports Miranda gave you are correct"

"Yes, if it is true then these Dimension_ Hoppers, _could prove very useful for us"

"_Us_"

"For all of Humanity, Shepard"

"Or just for you and Cerberus"

"As I've told you before Cerberus, has humanities best interests at heart" his usual mono-tone voice gave way to a mix of annoyance and anger.

"Right…listen I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Miranda, it isn't up to me the tech is theirs' if they don't want share then they don't have too" he sighed.

"I'd hoped you'd be smarter than that…"

"So this is the Illusive man…I must say I expected some one taller" Cerador seemed to appear next to Shepard.

"Oh and who's this then, I've yet had the pleasure of meeting you"

"My name is of no importance to you Mon'Keigh, I simply wanted to put a face to a name, and I must say I'm disappointed" he stepped away.

"One of your _dimension hoppers _I presume"

"I think I'll let you figure that out yourself, now don't bother me unless you've got something relevant or important to tell me" the line went dead, Shepard smiled because he knew that Illusive man was growling at how he spoke to him, he turned to Cerador who stood before him.

"I suppose you want an explanation as to why interrupted you during that…conversation" Shepard rubbed his chin, taking note that he needed to shave soon as a scraggly beard was begin to form.

"Well I might, but I'm guessing you were going to tell me anyway"

"As perceptive as ever Shepard, as I had discovered more and more about this Cerberus I wished to simply see what kind of man they had as a leader, I must say he seems…different, I would advise you not to trust him for the most part"

"The most part, what's that supposed to mean"

"It means when it comes down to it don't trust him"

"I never did and I never will Cerador, you can be sure of that"

"I see…very well Shepard, I will be in my room should you need me" he turned to leave, as he reached the door, Shepard made note of Kelly waiting outside the door for him, she had been rather dogged with trying to get to know the new crew members Cerador especially, he smirked shaking his head, however the door opened a second time as Markus walked in.

"Shepard, I presume you're done" Markus's tone hinted at his anxiousness.

"Yes Markus it's done"

"And….well what did he do"

"It'll find its way into humanities hand" he smiled

"I was hoping for that outcome, I was nervous about giving you the choice of what you did with the weapon blueprints"

"Why did you let me chose anyway, I thought you didn't trust aliens" he sighed

"Well this isn't my first dabble in Alien cooperation, my old commander Inquisitor Forge was a more radical Inquisitor, well known for cavorting with Xeno's all in the name of the emperor though"

"Well glad you can be somewhat trusted in battle with Aliens"

"Shepard I'm a solider, I follow my orders and do the tasked assigned to me, I gather Intel, kill who I'm told, what happens with said Intel, or why I had to kill said person isn't for me to know, but on the subject of tasks, I am combat ready whenever you have tasks for me I will serve"

"I figured you'd come to me with something like this eventually, well were currently heading to a mercenary world, heavy resistance is expected, we need to provide evac to someone"

"Evac, easy I'll be in my chambers performing pre-battle rights should you need me" as he turned Shepard noticed something on Markus shoulder; it seemed to be a medal although it was very worn with more than a few scratches, it bore the resemblance of three skulls, he wonder what it meant although he figured he tell eventually, Shepard sighed Pre-Battle rights, guess he meant rituals, well Shepard had a few of his own as well.

_**Markus's P.O.V**_

_**Sometime later**_

Markus sat in the cafeteria, a plate of what seemed to be gumbo in-front of him, he looked around noting that neither of the Xeno's he was used to were present, however when he went back to eating one of the ones he wasn't used to spoke up.

"Hey Markus I've been meaning to ask" he looked up at the Xeno called Garrus

"What is it Xeno"

"Well I was wonder what are your medals for, it's just that I noticed them a while ago and have been wondering what you did to earn them" Markus was hesitant to speak, as he didn't feel like he should disclose his abilities to a Xeno, however upon noticing that all were looking at him, he sighed, guess he had no choice now.

"Right then" he spoke pointing to the winged skull on his shoulder.

"This is the Winged Skull, awarded to those who have demonstrated inspirational leadership which led to victory" Garrus spoke again.

"So I'm guessing you've seen a lot of action then"

"Yes I have served in over five hundred different battles for the imperium" all seem a bit surprised by what he said believing it impossible for someone to serve in so many battles and still be so young, he then pointed to eagle on his chest.

"This is known as the Eagle Ordinary it's given to Cadian soldiers and personnel from other parts of the Imperial Guard for acts of valour beyond what is required" Hawthorne who Markus had come to resent for his rather large mouth.

"Ha, Acts of Valour hey, I bet I could earn that medal fairly easily, hell I'd probably earn two for the things I could do"

"That would be an extreme act of valour, and it would earn you the title of Boring hero if you did" Goldstein slapped him over the back of the head.

"Shut up Hawthorne"

"Alright, alright" he went on explaining the various medals and ribbons he had, when finally he reached the Triple Skull.

"Finally this is the triple skull, to some this medal is worthless, just another reminder, to other this is the second highest honour they could receive"

"Second, ha bet I could ever whatever the highest is easy" Hawthorne opened his big mouth again resulting in many glares sent his way, however all were relatively shocked by Markus response.

"I'd have to agree Hawthorne; that would be one you could earn"

"Just tell me what I have to do and that medal would be as good as mine" Markus smiled

"You'd have to die" the smile vanished from Hawthorne's face when Markus spoke

"The highest honour to soldiers like me is the Golden Skull given posthumously to the fallen" All went quiet, it was clear Markus had seen a lot even if he was only twenty seven, Shepard broke the Silence.

"You missed one" he spoke pointing to the red medal with a skull on it Markus sighed.

"I'd hoped you'd missed that one; that is the Medallion Crimson, given to those who did their duty despite being mortally wounded, most of the time this is given out posthumously, but there are a few who live to receive it"

"Mortally wounded what happened" all were at the edge of their seats, he tapped on his eye piece, which most assumed was a visor of some kind.

"I was shot through the eye with a las-pistol" many looked at him with disbelief.

"Don't believe me fine" he placed his hand on his eye piece, there was a slight buzzing sound as he removed it, when they saw the burned mass of flesh that was his right eye many gaged on what they were eating.

"Okay we get it put the damn thing back on" Markus smirked as he put his bionic eye back on; he sighed as another Xeno by the name of Mordin asked him a question.

"Bionic implant, interesting, would you permit me the chance to analyse" Markus went to speak, when he paused remembering Shepard's talk with him, about playing nice with aliens.

"Sorry, but I'd rather you didn't" Mordin seemed a bit disappointed at his response.

"Shame, would be interested in seeing how it runs, oh well, plenty to do already" Markus went back to eating, speaking kindly to Xeno's defied his very nature, but he would persevere if the Emperor wished to test his resolve then he would meet the challenge gladly, the intercom flared to life.

"Okay people were dropping out of the jump ETA to Korlus twenty minutes" Markus gave a sigh of relief he needed to experience combat, he was a solider fighting was what he knew, without it he was nothing.

_**Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard sat checking his Vindicator rifle, he looked over to Markus who looked like he was praying; he couldn't quite make out what he was saying as he was whispering, there was slight turbulence and because of it Markus rose his voice, he was speaking normally now.

"Machine spirit, see this vessel safely to the battle, the emperor protects" Shepard added finding out just what a machine spirit was to the list of things he needed to ask Markus, he looked at the others in the ship with him, Garrus and Mordin, while Jacob, Miranda and Shas'Uve were on the other ship Kasumi was serving as a scout so she was already on the ground.

"Okay Scout and team two, check in"

"Miranda Checking in"

"Jacob checking in"

"Shas'Uve'Tau'O'res'Var Checking in"

"Kasumi chec…" Silence.

"Kasumi are you alright" the line was quiet for a few more seconds before she responded.

"All good, a patrol just moved past"

"Keep your head down we don't want you getting caught" Shepard was at this time was surprised to hear Ceardor's voice; he had assumed he remained on the ship.

"That would be the third time she was, almost caught"

"Cerador, what are you doing on this line, I thought you were on the ship"

"I would not degrade myself to using such primitive technology, I communicate using my own abilities" Shepard looked towards Markus who seemed to mouth the word '_Telepath_' seeming to have noticed that Cerador was using telepathy, Cerador who had seemed to notice his thought reassured him.

"Worry not; I have restricted myself until now, lest I deal with the thoughts of your entire crew, your pilot in particular, such vulgar profanity" Shepard put at ease about this, at least a little, the thought of this one being knowing what people were thinking at any one time was a little unnerving.

"Okay Kasumi continue to move towards the first drop zone, Cerador EDI has told us where Okeer is can you head towards it to verify his position"

"An all but too simple task" his voice seemed to have a tone of arrogance in it.

"Goldstein ETA to drop?"

"Three minutes commander, I don't think they've noticed us yet" Shepard smiled; at least they had the element of surprise.

_**Three mintues later: Korlus Planetside**_

Shepard and his team hit the ground.

"Alright keep it tight, keep close and watch each other's backs" All nodded in response, and Markus seemed to not mind that he was standing side by side with _Xeno's _as he called them, although he had to admit he was a little concerned about if he was used to fighting against aliens so what would happen in the heat of battle, even if he had said he was used to it, the looks he gave them were a cause for restlessness, Kasumi appeared around the corner.

"Kasumi report"

"A patrol is holed up in the wreck up a head, small group I counted about four" Shepard smiled.

"Okay, take cover, Garrus get ready to draw them out" he nodded

"Easily done Vince" they began to move each taking cover behind scraps of debris.

"On my mark, Markus see anything new with that eye of yours?"

"Thermal shows five heat signatures"

"Okay Garrus draw'em out" Garrus chuckled as he grabbed a nearby rock and threw it near the ramp that lead into the wreckage, two walked out to investigate.

"Kasumi you take the left, Markus the right" both nodded, Kasumi active her stealth suit, while Markus took his rifle out.

"Mark" Markus rose up and took aim Shepard looked on in awe as the shot turned a good portion of Markus's targets head turned to vapour, the second one didn't drop, Kasumi's voice could be heard.

"HOLY SHIT" the second merc turned to face Kasumi, Markus took the shot, hitting his mark again, the second merc went limp falling to the ground; there was commotion with in the wreck.

"Weapons free" the skirmish was relatively short Garrus had taken out the merc foolish enough to be the first out the door, the other two stayed put, but were cleared out with a grenade.

"Hostiles down" Markus spoke lowering his weapon, they all went into the wreck; Shepard turned to Kasumi.

"Goto what was that?" she rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled.

"Well I d-didn't think it'd be that bad, but that guys face, it, it just vanished" Kasumi was heavily breathing, but then stopped.

"Wait that guys face was turned to vapour so…so I'm breathing him in right now" she gaged; Markus gave the worried girl a strange look before saying.

"I don't think it works like that Goto" Kasumi not seeming to head him, continued to act strangely, like she was choking, Markus walked up to her, Shepard was surprised, when he slapped her.

"Get your head in the game Goto, this isn't the time or place to start losing it" She had a shocked expression on her face, as she looked at Markus and then bent over in pain, seemingly just realising how hard he'd hit her.

"Markus that was outta line…" Shepard spoke a little outraged, Kasumi put her hand up.

"No…No, its fine he's right, this is no place for me to get squeamish" She shook her head, standing up straight.

"Right let's move" Shepard spoke, making a mental note to have another talk with Markus about battlefield conduct. As they entered the wreck a district sound of pain could be heard.

"You guys hear that?" the approached the sound to see a blue suns merc, sitting on the ground crying over a flesh wound.

"Ow, oh goddamn it, I don't get paid enough to bleed out"

"Huh, that's supposed to be an injury, looks more like a scar" Markus remarked on the severity of the merc '_wound'_

"He doesn't need to know that" Seeming to have noticed Shepard and the others he addressed them.

"Ha I knew it, couldn't have been the Krogan not at range, your Alliance, or council dogs, I'm not saying anything" Shepard smirked.

"Well I've got a nice application of Medi-gel ready to go, but if you'd rather I just keep walking" the merc's face changed from defiant to desperate in a heartbeat.

"Wait….Ah fuck it, what do you wanna know" Shepard smiled.

"Okeer is here, I wanna know why"

"Heh, that's way above my pay grade" Shepard sighed,

"Wrong answer" spoke as he pushed the Barrel of his pistol into the wound he had, he screamed in pain.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk" he removed the barrel.

"Right then let's try it again, why is the warlord okeer here"

"I wasn't lying, I don't all that much…" Shepard lifted the barrel of his pistol again

"But…I do know that Jedore wanted him to make her an army" Almost on que the loudspeakers flared up.

"Failure is not an option, the Krogan serve as your warning, defeat them and live, lose and die"

"Someone like the sound of their own voice" Garrus remarked.

"I'm guess that's your boss?"

"Yeah…Jedore's been spewing nonsense from those damned loud speakers ever since the old Krogan started doing his work"

"Anything else" Shepard asked his tone rather inquisitive.

"Listen I don't know much else, I just shoot the overflow from the labs, the old Krogan up there he's really been cleaning house lately" the Merc's comms flared to life.

"Team three come in, I need a status report on that last wave of Krogan" the merc looked at Shepard.

"Go on, you better say the right things, otherwise" Shepard waved his pistol in the merc's face.

"Command this is team three, the last wave dispersed we've lost'em"

"Dispersed, ah hell Jedore's gonna be pissed she wanted a show"

"Listen you wanted an update and now you got one, they dispersed"

"Understood, team three, command out" the merc looked back at Shepard

"There, see I'm helping" Shepard smirked.

"You know if you hurry, you might find a nice shady spot before you bleed out" the merc gave him an aggressive look, before standing; he limped away groaning in pain.

"You seemed to enjoy that commander" Markus remarked, Garrus chuckled.

"A little too much I'd say" Shepard smiled as he stood.

"Come on we've got a lot of ground to cover"

_**Okay ending this here, and what do you know it's a bit longer than usual so bonus maybe? Anyways this is the first part of this chapter, I've split it cause I don't want this to seem overly long, but yeah thanks for stickin around and see ya in the next one (Also sorry if my combat writing skills leave a bit to be desired, I just can't seem to get combat scenes right, well ranged ones anyway, meh with close quarters) but until the next chapter have a wonderful morning, afternoon, evening or night whenever your reading this, BYYYEE! **_


	8. The Warlord pt2

_**Okay so second half of the Warlord mission, hope your liking it so far, if not well waah go read something else, but let's skip the formalities hey?**_

_**Shepard's P.O.V**_

_**Korlus**_

"Take up defensive positions" Shepard spoke to his team as the entered the '_clearing'_ Shepard didn't know what to call it, there was another tank bred Krogan fending off mercs on a nearby catwalk.

"Weapons free focus on the mercs" the skirmish was short due to Markus, his skill was amazing. He had only missed a few times and always seemed to land a head shot. Markus smiled as Garrus looked at him with a sense of awe, Markus smirked.

"Rule thirty five of the unwritten storm trooper code; all ways aim for the head" Shepard chuckled as Markus holstered one of his pistols, Shepard then notice the tank bred had holstered his shotgun and was looking at Shepard and his team. Garrus raised his assault rifle.

"Easy Garrus" Shepard spoke; the Krogan came to a stop in front of Shepard.

"You, you don't smell like this world, for three night cycles, I have felt only the need to kill, but you, something makes me speak" The Krogan's tone was melancholic and monotone.

"Three night cycles…three days?" Garrus asked, Markus responded.

"Built for war, not much of an improvement over regular foot sloggers if you have to teach them how to fight"

"Right" the Krogan then spoke.

"Built…." He seemed to study the word as it left his mouth.

"Built for war, built to kill this is truth, but it also rings false, I was built to fight, to die, but I was the failed attempt at something greater" Mordin seemed to take interest.

"Something greater, Okeer's research may be more interesting than first impressions suggested"

"All in due time Mordin" Shepard spoke, understanding Mordin's train of thought.

"I was not perfect but it was not why I was flushed from glass mother" Mordin spoke again.

"Glass mother? Tank bred must perceives growing chamber as matriarchal figure"

"Do you know where Okeer is?" The Krogan froze looking off into the distance.

"You seek to find, him, he is up with Glass mother, past many of you fleshy things" he pointed to the rubble nearby.

"Well I wonder how were going to get through here" The Krogan walked towards the rubble, taking grip and hefting it up moving out the way.

"By the emperor" Markus spoke aloud, the Krogan turned back to them.

"You fleshy things are slow when big things are in your path" Shepard looked at him.

"You know you can come with us if you want" the krogan seemed to snort.

"I may not be perfect, but I have purpose I will not follow and I will not leave, I have purpose, I will wait until I am called, released" he spoke walking away, Shepard signalled for the team to move.

Shepard and his team descended into the lower levels.

"Team two, check in and report"

"Mirianda checking in"

"Shas'Uve'Tau'O'res'Var, checking in"

"Jacob checking in, so far so good commander, we've encountered little resistance so far, a few merc patrols and berserk Krogan nothing too difficult, Shas'Uve has really been cleaning house" the sound of what can only be described as a Pew was heard over the comm as it seemed Shas'Uve had seen something.

"Gue'La Jacob, Gue'la Mirianda enemies incoming" the sound of fire was prevalent over the radios for a while before dying down.

"Were all good here Shepard, Moving to the meeting point" Shepard nodded as the line went dead, Cerador's voice could then be heard.

"Shepard, I have arrived at the requested location, all seems quiet, your warlord is currently releasing more of those tank beings, be wary, they seem to be headed for your location" Shepard spoke aloud.

"Um…okay thanks, move to team twos location and provide support" he seemed to sigh.

"As you wish" Shepard scrunched up his face, Cerador always seemed to have an aloof tone when speaking, it annoyed him, he was ripped from his thoughts by the yell of nearby mercs.

"Incoming Krogan, fall back damn it" The radio that EDI had patched them into flared to life.

"we've got a another wave of Krogan in bound, they've pushed further in then before, whose the idiot who gave them arms" several Mercs came into view.

"Weapons free" all opened fire dropping the merc's easily, continuing along several berserk Krogan came charging catching their own tank bred in close quarters, one had headed for Markus who drew the sabre he had, flicking a switch made it light up, sparking to life.

_**Markus's P.O.V**_

Markus smiled; it seemed these Krogan were similar to orks in the sense, big, ugly and stupid, Markus side stepped the charging beast, slashing at his legs; he made contact with its calf making it drop to its knees. He the lifted his Sabre and sliced at the back of the skull, resulting in a decapitation.

"Oh fuck, again really!" Kasumi turned around trying not to look at the now decapitated Krogan.

"Really Goto, it's not that bad is it?"

"Well you may be used to things as brutal, but the rest of us aren't" she bent over hyper-ventilating. Both Shepard and Garrus gave an eye roll, there were worse thing then what he'd done, at least the wound was instantly cauterized so no blood. After moving through the next area they reached the meeting point for the other squad.

"Alright now what" Markus asked seeing how the other team weren't there yet.

"We hold position, until the other team arrive, they can't be too far off" Markus sighed looking around, seems they were playing the waiting game. He began to look around see as how they were in what seemed to be a med bay, coming across what seemed to be a krogan body.

"Um…Doc, can you get anything from this" Mordin took interest almost instantly.

"Yes, should be able to figure out what okeer is doing" Markus sighed, the way the Xeno spoke confused him, always cut the words up.

"Strange, Shepard" Shepard approached.

_**Shepard's P.O.V**_

"What have you got for me doc?"

"This, body, strange many incisions, genetic enhancements, seem like trial and error, simple, effective, but also barbaric if test subjects are live"

"Doc I wasn't asking for ethnics, did you find anything useful?"

"No, strange abnormalities, in areas usually effect by genophage, but nothing major, although could be possible, he's looking for a cure to the genophage, but….no….strange, would very much like to speak with the warlord about this, nothing else" Shepard nodded.

"So you got a basic understanding of what he was doing, I don't know how to feel about the possibility of him working on a cure for the genophage" Shepard spoke rubbing he back of his neck. He felt for the Krogan, he knew they were wronged, but many of them are too bloodthirsty, they'd start a war, and with an increased birth rate they'd have an ample supply of bodies to throw at the galaxy.

"Shepard, sorry were late" Shepard turned to see Jacob's team arrive.

"Took your time" Garrus remarked from nearby.

"The enemy was more prepared than expected" Shas'Uve spoke stepping through the doorway.

"Understandable, come on let's move through this room and we should arrive at his location" All formed up by the door.

"Breaching" Shepard yelled as he opened the door, Jacob and Garrus both tossing grenades in.

"Look ou…" the sound of the merc was cut off by an explosion, they began to push, Markus and Shas'Uve making quick work of the mercs, the others really on clean up duty. They approached a nearby bridge.

"Right cross here and we should be right on top of him" Shepard went to signal the advance when three mercs took cover at the other side, two heavies and…

"Watch your selves we got a heavy MG on the bridge" as he spook the Merc opened fire, raining hell and death down the bridge, Markus took a hit, the armour he had seemingly made of paper.

_**Markus P.O.V**_

Markus gasped.

"Oh Emperor" he spoke placing pressure on his wounds, he taken hits before, but this one hurt more than he was used to, he looked at the wound, emperor that was a lot of blood, he put his hand back down, applying pressure most of the times he'd been hit, it was by a las-gun, so the wound was Cauterized, he'd never been hit by a slug thrower before, the Xeno Mordin ran up to him, his instincts said shoot, but he did not, know that this was not the world he was used to, it took great restraint on his part to not shoot Mordin as he applied the Medi-gel. And just like he was fine, he was in relative shock; from such pain to nothing in a few seconds was an off feeling. But his training left for little time to be shocked. He stood again and opened fire, hitting his mark. The MG then just hung in place going limp when the person on it died.

"Push forward!" Shepard yelled as he bull rushing forward, catching the heavies off guard, two shotgun blasts later had two eviscerated bodies. They kept moving, as they approached Okeer's lab, Shepard received a surprise in the form of an Asari scientist called Rana.

"Wait, Commander Shepard, you know me"

"Right, Rana the scientist who was working for Saren, didn't I warn you about working on things like this"

"NO wait this is different, Okeers methods may be a little extreme, but he is doing something good here, but anyway I just wanted to say thank you for giving me a second chance"

"Prove that I didn't waste giving you that second chance"

"You don't have to tell me twice, I know how you work Shepard I'm getting out of here, before you drop another nuke or something" she spoke walking past him, however she came face to face with Cerador, who had seemingly materialised in the room.

"O-oh" She spoke taking a step back, Cerador seemingly unfazed by the Asari he just stood there with a stoic look on his face. She went around him, but didn't take her eyes off him, seemingly captivated, Cerador took no notice of her as she walked away still not looking away from him. Clang.

"D-don't worry, I'm fine, just tripped" Jacob shook his head with a grin.

"Damn Cerador" Ceardor didn't seem to understand.

"I'm sorry is this some human concept I'm unfamiliar with?"

"Focus Jacob" Miranda reminded him.

"Right" they entered the room seeing an old Krogan, most likely Okeer.

"Finally you're here took you long enough, the components in my prototype will not wait for you to finish playing with these idiotic Mercs"

"Okeer I assume, I'd expect a bit more gratitude from the one were rescuing"

"Oh and I suppose I'm supposed to show gratitude to Commander Shepard, I assume Rana has already revisited the events that transpired in Saren's Cloning facility"

"Ah, the Genophage cure he was working on, I wish there was another way, but I couldn't let him use to make an army of angry Krogan" Okeer put up his hands to get Shepard to stop.

"But I approve, those husks that Saren used were not true Krogan, they believed it was numbers that made the Krogan such fierce warriors, a mistake that these mercs have also made" Jedore's voice echoed around them as the loudspeakers flared to life.

"I've traced the start of the Krogan release, Okeer of course we shall find another way to create our army, flush the tanks!" a warning light began to blare on the nearby console.

"Jedore…that bitch she'd end my legacy with a damned Valve!" Okeer was visibly worried.

"Well seems as if I have the better hand now" Shepard spoke with a hint of smug in his tone.

"So you have, very well I assume you'll want to know what I learnt from the collectors , I'll tell you but first you have to deal with Jedore" Shepard rubbed his chin.

"Fine, let's move" Shepard and his squads moved out into the area where Jedore was waiting, with her personal Guard detail, as well as several very angry Krogan.

_**Ceardor's P.O.V**_

Ceardor steadied his breath. Boom, the Mon'keigh mercenary dropped dead, it seemed as if they used a form of personal shielding, that stopped mass driver weapons from hitting them at least for a short time, but such technology would not be able to stop Eldar splinter weaponry. Boom, another down it was all too easy.

"Someone, take out that damned sniper!" the lead merc screamed at her troops, Cerador took a shot at her, however something happened, the round was stopped as she not only had shielding but some kind of barrier, Cerador activated his cloak and changed position.

"W-Where the hell did he go?" Shepard took his chance.

"Now!" the rest of the team opened fire. Cerador's distraction had worked.

_**Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard took aim with his vindicator, hitting his mark each burst.

"Maintain fire, keep'em down!" a steady hail of hell keep the mercs down allowing for relatively free movement, as long as no one was utterly stupid.

"Incoming Krogan!" Jacob called out as several tanks opened up revealing the angry Krogan.

"Take'em down, focus fire" several red beams later and all three had fallen, Markus laser gun making short work of them.

"Activate the mechs" Jedore yelled over the comms, dropping two heavy mechs.

_**Markus's P.O.V**_

Markus seemed a little surprised when the two armoured behemoths were dropped, he took a shot, leaving only a scorch mark on the heavy armour plating. He holstered his las-gun, deciding this one required special attention, and took out his Melta-gun.

"Look out heavy weapons!" one of the mercs called seeing Markus un-holster the big nasty looking weapon.

"You have no idea sunshine" Markus whispered to himself, he took aim the Mech's head in his sights. Pow, where one mech had a head was now a melted heap of metal.

"H-holy" Garrus spoke seeing the devastation the weapon brought.

"Someone get rid of the guy with the heavy weapons, now!" the lead merc, Jedore called out, she reminded him of one of the missionaries of the holy Adepta Sororitas, pious and feverous and loves the sound of their own voice, he took aim at her. Pow, the merc leader Jedore then had no head, one moment there the next, gone. The others dealt with the rest of the group with relative ease. Upon the death of the last merc, the comms flared up with EDI's voice.

"Shepard I am detecting abnormalities in Okeers lab"

"What the hell is the old Krogan doing up there?" Garrus asked.

"Let's get up there hurry!" Shepard shouted his orders.

_**Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard entered Okeer's lab, seeing a message playing on repeat, telling him what Okeer was doing.

"My legacy is now my prototype, this one pure solider, this grunt….ughh" Shepard sighed, why could things never happen according to plan.

"Normandy this is Shepard, Okeer is a no go and we've got a package for pick up. And he's a big one"

_**Okay we've reached the end of another chapter, sorry this one took a while to make, school is getting a bit more hectic, but anyways thanks for reading, and hope to see ya in the next one.**_


	9. Colony Life Pt1

_**Okay then**__** we'll be leaving behind Shepard for this chapter as we delve into the life of Kevin one of the leaders of a human colony, I won't say too much so I can leave a lot of it a mystery, but they recently found an abandoned ship.**_

_**Now before we begin I'd like to say a few things.**_

_**Lord Anime: Sorry about that, was a bit strapped for that Chapter and I agree I'd like to see a Fic where Okeer surives, but alas this is not the one to do it. **_

_**Guest: really….wow I need to get in touch with some points of lore with 40k again….sorry about that (Mistakes were made)**_

_**Kevin's P.O.V**_

Kevin rubbed the sweat from his brow and sighed, what in the hell could have done this; he looked around the small dropship, its walls slick with dried blood, flies conglomerating around the human carcass within it.

"What do you make of it Kevin" he sighed he genuinely didn't know, he'd seen a lot of crazy shit, but this took the cake.

"I dunno Krogans maybe?" Tomas shook his head.

"No, too savage, Krogan are vicious and brutal but not to this extent"

"Well what about the Purgatory, did we have someone on it"

"We did, but the bastard got himself killed, so it can't be that" the third guy with them Castor spoke up.

"What about that symbol, either of you seen that before?" Kevin looked at the symbol written in blood, it resembled an eight pointed star; he looked away from it as it hurt his eyes when he looked at it too much.

"No, I haven't seen it before" Tomas agreed.

"So what do we do with this, I mean we can't let the others see it, there'll be panic through the colony"

"Agreed…I say we take what we can, grab the flight records, as well as anything else that could tell us where this thing came from, and what the hell happened here" Tomas turned to Kevin.

"What…I'm not going in there"

"What's the matter you afraid"

"No, no…it just feels….Wrong" Castor spoke as well.

"I agree, this thing feels wrong, I say we blow this thing back to whatever warped hell it came from, and forget all about it" Kevin sighed.

"Listen even if we do blow it to hell, it still doesn't get rid of the possibility of something being on this ship" Both didn't respond and just looked at him.

"Ugh, fine then I'll do it myself" Kevin step onto the ship, in truth he felt the same, that this ship was just…off, but he couldn't show fear, these people relied on him, if he showed fear, then what would they all think, he looked around, the simple glimpse they got from looking through the door didn't even begin to describe what the carnage that was on the inside, the smell alone was nearly enough to make him puke, it made him wonder just how long these bodies had been here, he approached the cockpit, seeing that a data drive was already in the console, he brought it up and saw it was a flight log, as well as a…camera recording, he took it out of the console and looked around for anything else, he turned and something grabbed his leg, he let lose a little yelp as the it grabbed him, he looked down to see one of the bodies move.

"Tomas, Castor we got a live one get in here" although they were hesitant at first, they entered to help eventually, they brought the man outside, he was gasping for breath. He was a visage of gore, blood matted his hair together while chunks of flesh and dried blood doted his skin and clothes, however he also had a lot of wounds and it seemed as if he wouldn't make it even if they used the Medi-Gel they brought, but Kevin was determined to get something out of him.

"Hey, hey come on stay with me, can you tell me what happened" he didn't respond simply, lay there mumbling something, it was difficult to hear, but Kevin could make out a few words.

"You getting any of this Kevin"

"It….follows….it…lies….it devours….they devour" The word sent a shiver down Kevin's spine, however as it did, the rambling man seemed to notice him.

"Hey, hey you with us, what happened" he stared at Kevin his eye's twitching, he spoke again it was clearer this time.

"They kill, they know, they want, they rot. What are they?"

"What…what are you saying, speak clearly man!" he seemed to slowly rise, repeating the words, _what are they_ over and over again, until he finally whispered something, Kevin couldn't make it out so he got closer, until he heard him whisper.

"_They_ are here" the rabbling man lunged forward, biting down on Kevin's ear, he wailed in pain, Castor swung hitting the near dead man in the face, his grip on Kevin's ear was strong, and as he fell back down he took a small chunk of Kevin's ear.

"Holy fuck" Tomas spoke as the clearly insane man fell down, he rambled for a few seconds about _the four _and how _they would be reborn_, before the life faded from his eyes, his breath became shorter and more rapid, as he died.

"Okay what the fuck was that about" Tomas was the first to speak his voice given way to his fear.

"Calm down Tomas, Kevin what do you think" Kevin sighed activating his omni-tool and dispensing some Medi-Gel onto the wound, his breath was still heavy.

"We say the ship was abandoned and that we didn't find any…" as he was speaking he heard a voice from the ship, it was croaky and rather dry and raspy.

"H-h-help…pl-please help" Kevin rushed in to find an Asari curled into a ball at the back of the ship, how had he missed her when he first entered, she also was covered in blood with chunks of flesh on her skin, her clothes were also very ragged and torn.

"We got another, Asari"

"A-a-are they g-g-gone" She spoke her head darting around.

"It's alright we got the bastard, your safe"

"I-I am?" her voice was shaky, she went to stand, but collapsed Kevin help her up.

"It's alright take it easy, come on let's get you back to the colony" they began the trek back to the colony, the Asari with them faded between conscious and unconscious.

_**Zarinth's P.O.V**_

Zarith chuckled, they'd taken the bait, now that Delesi was being taken to the colony it's corruption could begin, as aside from the apparent usefulness that she could have to Tzeentch, it would seem that her race called the Asari had stages of life, Delesi said she was in what she called the Maiden stage, where she had the urge to travel and explore the more, pleasurable side of life, as such Slaanesh would enjoy the worship of these Asari maidens, the began to follow from a distance, the way their little ploy would work was once Delesi was in the settlement, she would work at turning many of the people against one another, Zarinth and the others would conduct covert mission to aid in making the people ready to embrace the will of chaos.

"Mistress, we are ready" James approached his freshly carved tattoos still seeped with blood and ink.

"Good work my dear James, let's move" their small group had gathered a few more numbers in the form of a small number of slaves that they had also found on the ship. Their numbers were now at twelve.

_**Sometime later**_

_**Kevin's P.O.V**_

Kevin sighed running his hand through his hair, the nearby door opened and the Doctor came out.

"Got something for me doc?"

"Yes, aside from a few minor cuts, bruises and lord knows what kind of mental trauma, she should be fine, her vital seem normal, she's sleeping now" Kevin nodded.

"Good work Doc" the Doc smiled.

"It's my Job Kevin, no need to thank me" the other door opened as Isabel Kevin's spouse entered.

"Hey, what you find?"

"Ship seemed abandoned, we found a single survivor though, an Asari, the Doc finished patching her up just then"

"_Seemed abandoned_, why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something" Kevin chuckled, he never could keep secrets from Isabel, he went to speak when the door opened again and Haymitch walked in.

"Kevin…You found an abandoned ship, am I right, guessing you'd need me if you plan to scrap the thing" Haymitch was the local mechanic; if it broke then he could fix it.

"Sorry Haymitch but there was a distress beacon going off on it, people will be by to pick it up soon I reckon" Haymitch seemed disheartened, it had been so long since he had actually been able to work a ship.

"o-oh…okay, well if you change your mind you know where to find me" Haymitch turned leaving with a slouched figure.

"Distress beacon, I thought you said the place was abandoned?" Kevin smiled.

"Later my dear, for now I hazard a guess that a few people will want to know what happened, oh and I just remembered, did you manage to get the mech working?" he referred to the combat mech they bought to deter the Slavers, they got it from a small group of Quarians from the Flotilla when they passed by.

"Nope, the damned things circuits still need a bit of work, the thing can run we just need to fix the targeting matrix, we should have the thing running in a few days"

"You have two days, we need that thing up ASAP" She smiled.

"Oh are we betting on this"

"Got some money to lose then"

"I bet I can get it done in less than a day"

"I'll take you up on that, hundred credit fee?" they shook hands

"You're on!"

_**Sometime later**_

Kevin went over the daily report he received, going over numbers and stats, planning out what needs to be prioritized. There was a beep.

"It's open" the door opened revealing a rather greasy and grimy Isabel.

"Ah so I'm I going to be a hundred credits richer?" Kevin asked, despite the smug look that she had.

"Nope, you owe me a hundred, the mech is online and running, and I managed to get the right programing done, so the thing can help out in the mines now" Kevin shook his head, with a smile and a wave of his omni-tool the credits were transferred.

"Well done, you won…this time" Isabel smiled.

"Naw is he sad cause that he lost?" she said with a childish tone. Kevin smiled and gave her a look of _HA, HA_.

"Well don't worry, you get a consolation prize" she spoke walking towards him, slowly peeling off her jumpsuit.

"My, my you've managed to get yourself quite dirty haven't you, I think someone needs a shower" She smiled turning and walking seductively towards the bathroom, Kevin was quick to follow.

_**The next day**_

Kevin slowly opened his eyes, coming face to face with his wife, his lovely Isabel. He got out of bed quickly and quietly so he didn't wake her. He made his way outside, the sun was just breaking over the horizon and most of the colony was already awake. He took a deep breath and smiled as he began to make his rounds. His first stop was the mines, as he approached he spotted the miners close by, however something was off all of them were circled around the mech.

"Something the matter lads?" the Mine boss Jack approached him.

"We got a problem Kev, that mech your girl fixed yesterday, it ain't working"

"What, what happened?"

"We don't know the thing was up movin about yesterday, hell we even got it to help clear out a cave in, but today we tried to boot the thing up, bloody thing nearly kill Jeff before we shut it off"

"Is he alright?"

"He said he was fine, but we sent him to the Doc just to be safe" Kevin ran his hand through his hair, if it wasn't one thing it was another.

"Right well I'll talk to Izzy see what she did wrong alright, you all think you can handle yourselves from here?"

"Right you are boss man" Kevin walked off towards the Clinic to check on Jeff, if there was one thing he did it was look out for his own.

_**Sometime later**_

"Hey Doc, how's Jeff" the doctor looked up from his console.

"Perfect timing Kev, I was just looking at his X-rays, seems as if he's got a cracked rib, and a fractured arm.

"Damn how long do you think he'll be out of commission?"

"At most a couple of We-"the doctor was interrupted as Jeff opened the door and walked past, seemingly unfazed by either of his injuries.

"Hey thanks Doc, when the hell did you get an Asari assistant" Jeff said cheerily as he walked past, both Kevin and the doctor looked at each other before realising that the Asari was the one they'd rescued. They rushed in to see her standing in front of a screen going over medical data.

"Um excuse me miss?" the Asari turned

"Delesi, my name is Delesi, and I'd just like to thank you for saving me"

"Well, Delesi were glad to see you up and about so quickly, but we have to ask what you did to Jeff?"

"Jeff? Oh you mean the miner, I saw that he was in pain and used my biotics to help him"

"Biotics that fix broken bones….never heard of that before"

"It's a new Biotic mod that the company I work for has been working on, still early prototype but so far very effective" she spoke turning back to the screen, the Doctor seemed in awe of the Asari standing before him.

"Your mouth is open Doc" Kevin said as he stepped forward.

"So Delesi, why did you help him?"

"Well you saved my life helping the people who are here is the least I can do, this is a colony right?"

"Y-Yeah, how did you know that?"

"I punched in the coordinates to come here on the ship, before…." He stare went blank.

"N-no-no its fine you don't have to talk about it, you're safe now okay" The Asari smiled.

"Thank you, under any normal circumstance, I would have told you what happened….but the things they did…"

"Wait, they?" the Asari gave a strange look.

"Yes, _They_ I-I thought that you got them all" Kevin began to sweat the last thing he needed was a scared Biotic running around.

"N-n-no It's alright we got them all, you don't have to worry" Delesi seemed to calm down quite a bit at his reassurances.

"O-oh okay, thank you, A ship form my company should be by in a few days when we don't arrive on time" Kevin nodded.

"Right well, you get some rest, okay"

"I thank you for your concern, but I should be fine" she turned back to the screen again as Kevin left, the Doctor still in relative awe of the Asari.

_**Sometime later**_

Kevin sat down and began looking through the data they'd gotten from the crashed ship, a lot of the flight Data was corrupted, the only saveable part were the last two destinations, a planet in the Farthar system and…omega station. The video recordings however, were mostly intact he was heistant to watch them, but he felt he needed to, so he could keep his people safe. However what he saw was more then he would have ever expected, the first few sets of recordings were the personal journal of what seemed to be a pirate, however in the fifth recording it just had the pirate sitting in his chair dead, a large open wound on his neck still seeping blood, the file went on for several minutes before ending, everything after that was horrifying short clips of gore and all other forms of nastiness. The first had the same pirate, only he was torn up blade marks all over his body and an eight pointed scar carved into his forehead a large figure in the background, a slight chanting could be just heard in the background, the one after that had the a different pirate a Batarian chained up in front of the eight pointed star, however he seemed to still be alive, despite suffering what seemed to be fatal wounds, large gashes and stab marks in his torso as well as what seemed to be a massive hole in the centre of his chest.

"P-Please…n-no more" the Batarians' voice was raspy and croaky, as he struggled, a masked figure appeared with what seemed to be a staff in hand, the Batarian started to glow a deep purple that hurt to look at. The Batarian screamed, the scream pierced through Kevin's head ringing through him and shaking him to the core, he didn't know exactly what the figure had done, but when it was finished the Batarian just writhed, twitching and shaking their eyes rolling back, as they began to froth at the mouth.

"Make it stop, Make it stop, Make it stop!" the Batarian made garbled screams that were drowned out by the liquid that was spewing from his mouth. The recording ended. And Kevin almost didn't want to watch another, but something compelled him to watch one more. It was of the Batarian again, still chained up however this time with spikes through his body, large metal poles impaling his arms and legs.

"Heelllppp, me" the Batarian's voice seemed faint and even more raspy and croaky then before, the recording went for another ten minutes and was just of the Batarian hanging there repeating the same words over and over again, help me, drawn out and raspy ringing through him like a chunk of metal that had just been hit. He turned off his console, his breath heavy and quick sweat ran down his face in buckets. Just what was on that ship, what could do things like that? The door opened as Isabel walked in.

"Hey sweetheart, something the matter" Kevin wasn't that surprised that she knew he was shaken.

"N-no nothing ju-just a little tired is all" a concerned look flashed over her face as he faked a yawn.

"You need to sleep more, dear" She spoke drawing him in for a hug. He sighed

"Y-yeah, I will" he lied knowing that he may not be able to sleep for a while due to what he'd just seen, she looked at him worriedly.

"And what's this I hear about, my mech being broken?" she asked.

"Oh right, the thing malfunctioned this morning, went haywire and tried to hurt Jeff"

"It did…but, that stupid I swear I had it working last night"

"Maybe you missed something, you think you could have a look at it soon" she put her goggles on.

"I'm already on it"

_**Delesi's P.O.V**_

Delesi smiled as the doctor ogled her, he wasn't very subtle about it, spending whole minutes staring at her ass or some other part of her anatomy; she pretended not to notice though, seeing as how the Doctor was a large part of how this colony ran, she felt enticing him to Chaos would be a good first step in corrupting the colony.

"Oh doctor" He snapped out of the trance he was in.

"U-Um, yes Delesi?"

"I noticed that I'm not wearing what I was when I was on the ship and that, I have considerably less dried blood and flesh on me….you wouldn't have had anything to do with that?" he blushed.

"u-uh, n-no I didn't….I mean…I just watch-" he stopped stuttering when she gave him a strange look.

"Oh god, that sounds bad, what I mean was that I….was um, uh"

"What the doctor meant to say was; he just patched you up" a more feminine voice spoke, Delesi turned to be greeted with a vision of beauty, a young girl, in her teens, long ebony black hair, tied up in a bun, it was as if all that Delesi found attractive compacted into one person. She had a nerdy look to her with the glasses, natural beauty no make-up needed soft eyes and features, with a slightly innocent look and introverted stance.

"Well, then am I to assume that you were responsible for my clearer appearance?" the girl seemed to lose confidence.

"Um…yes. I did" Delesi held in her urge to squeal and squeeze the even more adorable girl in-front of her.

"It's okay, I was just wondering who the one to see me naked was" The doctor blushed even more, the girl who had walked in seemed to blush as well now that she was thinking about it.

"Speaking of which, I'd like to know the name of the one who did" she spoke motioning towards the girl.

"O-oh…I'm Anna"

"Well Anna" Delesi took Anna's hand planting a small kiss on the back of said hand.

"I'm glad you were the one to undress me" she spoke giving her a wink. Anna blushed even harder. Delesi guessed the gifts that her mistress Zarnith gave her were working. The doctor couldn't take it anymore.

"U-Um Anna, I just remembered. I've got some errands to run today" he spoke rushing for the door, trying to conceal the bulge in his pants that was quite obvious.

"B-b-but Doctor"

"You're in charge until I get back okay, bye!" The Doctor left; leaving Delesi and Anna alone together. Anna seemed nervous around Delesi. So she decided to calm her.

"So tell me about yourself Anna"

"O-oh there isn't really all that much to tell" Delesi, pulled her in planting a small kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry child no need to be scared of me" Anna seemed to calm down a lot when she kissed her.

"O-okay"

"Now I believe you were going to tell me about yourself" Anna smiled and sat down.

_**Isabel's P.O.V**_

Isabel scratched her head while looking at the mech. The sound of busy miners and equipment echoed from the depth.

"Hey Jack!" the mine boss appeared around the corner.

"Yeah Izzy?"

"Did anyone touch the mech last night?"

"No, I was the last one to leave last night and nobody else was around when I left, why?"

"Some parts are missing"

"What kinda parts?"

"The friend and foe targeting matrix and the safety protocol chip"

"That's oddly specific, what the hell would someone what with a heavy mech's targeting matrix and safety protocol chip?"

"Well the parts are universal; you could put them in any sort of mech as long as the chip was the right size" A thought occurred to Isabel, what if someone had sabotaged the mech on purpose, there were plenty of pirates and slavers who would like nothing more than to kill or enslave them all.

"Do you think that maybe" Jack seemed to have the same train of thought.

"It's a possibility, talk to the boss man about it I'll check around see if I can find anything to support the idea"

_**Kevin's P.O.V**_

Kevin splashed the cold water on his face, the things he'd seen in the video files still running though his mind, he looked up into the mirror and jumped as for a split second he could have sworn he saw the Batarian behind him, still chained up asking for his help.

"Calm down Kev….Calm down" he looked back to the sink splashing more water on his face. He left the bathroom walking into the kitchen not sure what he wanted, the door opened and Izzy walked in.

"Kev we may have a problem" Kevin sighed, _if it wasn't one thing it was another_.

"Right then, what's up?"

"Slavers or Pirates, may be responsible for the Mech going crazy"

"Really, what makes you think that?"

"Well think about it: who would benefit from our heavy mech not working?"

"Slavers….and Pirates, I see, keep an eye out we have to make sure the colony is kept safe" Izzy nodded and left, not noticing the shocking state that Kevin was in. Kevin looked down to see that he had a glass of what seemed like the brandy he kept, he shrugged taking a deep swig, lord knows he needed it.

"First the ship….and now this" Kevin sighed then darted his head to the left when he heard something that sounded like…voices.

"Who's there?" Kevin's hand went to the pistol he kept with him; he relaxed when there was no response.

"Ugh…I'm losing my mind; maybe I do need more sleep" he spoke to himself as he dragged himself to his bed, the sun was drawing closer and closer to the horizon and night was on its way, Kevin laid down ignore the faint whispers of _'sleep, sleep, sleep child, sleep'_ disregarding it as a sleep deprived and stressed out mind.

_**Anna's P.O.V**_

Anna sat in her room and turned on her video log.

"Hey video diary, it's me Anna again, now you know yesterday when I had to clean up the Asari that Kevin found out by the ship wreckage, well her name is Delesi, she was up and about today which was good, I don't know what it is about her, when she speaks to me I'm….I'm just captivated, now I never thought about other girls like that before, but….it's something different about her, I don't know why, but she makes me feel safe….no special, like I was the most important person in the world" she sighed and giggled to herself.

"Ugh, I must sound like a total dork, but I…well I just don't know, today we just spent hours talking, about well anything, our hopes, our dreams, our lives, she seemed so interested in me and….I was so interested in her. She told me that she could take me with her when she leaves the planet, I'd like that, I mean I like the colony and all but, It's just too small, there's a whole galaxy waiting for me out there, and I want to explore it…With her" she smiled at the prospect, of Delesi sweeping her off her feet and taking her to the stars, to Illium and the citadel, to the sparkling spires of Asari worlds, and the seedy and shady places like omega.

"Well I guess that's it from me Diary, maybe my next entry will be from a space ship or maybe Illium" she turned the recorder off and rolled onto her back, the golden promises weaved by Delesi still ringing in her mind, she had never quite felt that way for girls, but Delesi, she made it all seem…irrelevant, Anna slowly let her eyes close visions of her and Delesi flooding her mind making her weak at the knees.

_**Hey there….so this chapter was a thing, there may be one or two more of this before we go back to Shepard and the gang, so get used to the group, or don't either way it won't matter, but yeah see ya in the next one and remember that leaving your thoughts good or bad is always appreciated, and if you know people who **__**Might**__** like this why not tell'em, but yeah TTFN Ta-ta for now! **_


	10. Colony Life Pt2

_**Why hello again and were back with our colony, I've decided to make this and one maore chapter on it before we go back to the Normandy, within that time frame things will…happen, terrible things, things that nobody in the mass effect universe would have ever seen before….should be fun.(Note: shit gets a little descriptive in this one, so if you don't like that sorta thing be it with blood and guts…or more…..intimate things, you might not like this chapter or any other with Chaos in it)**_

_**Kevin's P.O.V**_

Kevin sighed as he took a seat, today was the day all the leaders of the colony got together and discussed things that needed to be done, this ranged from simple things, like who to trade with, to the more serious things, like the Ship wreckage.

"Right now that were all here, we can begin" Kevin addressed the group, it was fairly small it consisted of him, Isabel, the Doctor, Castor and Tomas.

"Now the first order of business, what are we going to do about the ships wreckage" There was a tension in the air, ever since the ship crashed things had been off, things would go missing or break without reason people have been on edge aggressive or paranoid, not to mention the illness that seemed to be going around, many began to see the ship as a bad sign and the Asari Delesi was the herald of bad times for them.

"Well its clear something needs to be done we can't simply leave it there, people will start to get curious and the last thing we need is for people to see that horrid mess" for a while all of them had known what sort of things were on the ship, although Kevin had yet to share the contents of the Video files.

"I say we go with my original plan, blow the thing to hell and forget about it out of sight, out of mind"

"Out of your mind maybe Cas" Isabel spoke.

"You got a better Idea Izzy?" all eyes were on Izzy.

"Well I say we examine the whole thing and get some answers out of Delesi, then we should decide what needs to be done" the doctor then spoke.

"No, Delesi has been through enough, if you push her for answers she may break down, then we'll get nothing from her" The Doctor spoke defensively, the crush he had on Delesi was more than obvious.

"If we don't question her we run the risk of people discovering that horror show"

"I say we put it to a vote, all those in favour of-" the lights went out.

"Ah fuck sake now what" Haymitch enter a few minutes his Omni tool lighting up the room.

"Haymitch what's going on?" Kevin asked.

"You guys need to see this"

_**Sometime later**_

Kevin stood in the dim red glow of the axillary power lights, examining one of the generator operation consoles.

"What do you mean the consoles are fried, they run on their own Aux power right?" Castor asked as Haymitch explained what was happening.

"Usually yes, but look at this" Haymitch removed a panel from underneath the console, revealing a twisted mangle of torn up wires.

"What could have done this…the Mole Rats?" The mole rat was a name for a special type of rodent that lived on their planet.

"Nope, we checked for the normal signs, no holes, no shit or body, if a Mole rat did this there'd be charred husk waiting for us, this was done on purpose"

"Wait what are to getting at?" The doctor asked.

"Someone tore up the wires on purpose doc we got us an infiltrator"

"I don't like what you're getting at" Haymitch put his hands up.

"Easy Doc, 'm not saying your girlfriend is responsible, for all we know some pirates might of setup shop nearby, and are just playing the waiting game" The Doctor didn't drop the glare he'd picked up. Kevin sighed, _if it wasn't one thing it was another_ he'd repeated these words more times then he'd care to count.

"Right well, we need to start posting guards, get some of the farmers boys, give'em a pistol or something each and post them at major points" Castor nodded, seeing as how he was in charge of defence and the like.

"Right you are boss" although he wasn't an official leader many of the colonists simply viewed him as one.

"Haymitch how long until we get power back" Haymitch sighed.

"Well I think about four hours or so"

"You got three; get the power back on if this is a prelude to an attack we'll need it back on and quick"

_**Delesi's P.O.V**_

Delesi sat a little surprised that the power went out, Anna had her Omni Tool out trying to turn her spare generator on. She and Anna had been spending more and more time together as the days went on, Anna had seemed to develop quite the feelings for her, and Delesi was sure that she would soon make a fine cultist in the service of the mistress.

"Oh, Anna" Anna went to turn; Thump, she banged her head on something.

"Ow…uh yes Delesi?"

"Why don't we have dinner by candle light?"

"C-candle light, t-that sounds wonderful, of course I'll go get some" Delesi smiled, this would be the fourth _date_ they'd been on, and if Delesi had her way, the second time they slept together. Within a few seconds Anna came back with candles in hand, once lit they continued their night. They spent the next few minutes talking about the things they'd do when they left together, among other things, Anna was slowly becoming a slave to her; she would soon give in to her pleasures and want nothing but her. Of course Anna was not the only one Delesi had been corrupting, the Doctor, the one called Castor and multiple others were slowly become enthralled because of her, although she had only gifted Anna with her body. After a while they finished eating and were simply sitting together in candle light intertwined with one another, Delesi planted several small kisses on her neck and her shoulder.

"I-I wish this moment would never end" Anna whispered to her.

"Don't worry my dear, in a few days, these moments will last for days on end" Anna let out a soft moan as Delesi caressed her, Anna laid back and let the two of them become slaves to their impulses.

_**The next day**_

_**Kevin's P.O.V**_

Kevin shot up in bed sweat running down his body, he not been able to sleep well recently, his nights filled with images of the Batarian in the video, he had watched two more and that made things worse, mangled bodies and debauched scenes of gore. He tried to get the nightmare he'd just had, a mangled heap of flesh, chasing him begging for more, it held the voice of Izzy, the sounds of soft moans and sounds of some ecstasy that was unknown to him, the voice was of deception and lies, Kevin could tell so he fled from the beast. He flinched at the feeling of a cold skin on his back.

"Hey, hey it's okay, it's only me" Izzy spoke pulling the covers over her exposed parts.

"You have another nightmare?" She asked her tone laden with concern.

"Yeah….Izzy…what's happening to us"

"What do you mean?"

"_Us _I mean the colony and all the people our friends, what's happening to them everyone Is one edge and…and I don't know what to do" Izzy sighed.

"I don't know what you want me to say, that you can handle it or that you can endure it, you're just one man Kev, it's okay to admit that things might be getting a little crazy for you"

"But these people….they look up to me, when things got bad they looked for a leader I stepped up and now whenever things get bad, they all look to me, and I've kept them safe, but now…now I don't know what to do" Izzy pulled him in and hugged him.

"Kevin…it's okay, Remember that you're not alone you've got Castor, the doctor, Tomas and you've got me, you're not alone you know that all of us would do anything to help you through times like this" Kevin smiled, Izzy always could cheer him up.

"Thank you Izzy…I-" the door opened and a concerned Tomas rushed in.

"Kevin, come quick"

"Why what's wrong, did something happen?"

"It's Castor something's wrong with him, hes….ah it will probably be best if I show you"

_**Castor's house**_

Kevin approached to see Haymitch trying to get the door open.

"Haymitch…what's happening"

"We don't know Kev, once Castor finished setting up the defences last night, he…he just went crazy was rambling on about how, they keep telling him to do it, he killed two of the militia before he ran back here" Kevin sighed Castor was one of the most badass people that Kevin had ever met hell he wouldn't be surprised if he'd be able to face down a Thresher Maw.

"Alright I'll try to talk to him"

"You can try but none of us have been able to get anything out of him" he approached the door and yelled.

"Castor it's me Kevin, listen is it okay if I come in I just want to talk to you" a faint muffled voice was heard.

"Y-you, you sound like the one we-I call Kevin, but…but lies could be wheedling their way into my head, lies, lies, LIES. How, How do we-I know you're not lying?"

"Castor I'm going to tell you something you told only me okay"

"We-I'll see about that, speak your words and I will judge the trustworthiness of them"

"You were once married-"

"Oh not very big secret, told a lot of people we-I was married"

"Your wife died when your former crew rebelled against you, they slit her throat and then spaced her, but they gave you her ring, you keep it around your neck at all times" Silence, a few seconds passed before the door was unlocked.

"Only you come in Kevin" Kevin approached the door opened, it was dark…darker then He'd expected since they had the generator back on. He entered Castors house when he came to a room with candles in it and a hunched over figure nearby.

"C-Castor…Cas is that you"

"Y-yes…it's me…"

"Cas I'm going to turn the light on is that okay"

"You can….but you might not like what happens" Kevin flicked the switch…what he saw was a visage of gore and blood all around the room, two mangled bodies lay in the centre twisted and destroyed blood still seeping from their wounds, they lay in the middle of an eight pointed star, smaller words and other symbols were all scrawled around the room all written in blood. Castor sat nearby in a ball, wearing only a pair of pants, his hair was gone and symbols and eight pointed stars were carved into his body.

"We….We, no I told you, you wouldn't like what happened"

"W-What do you mean what happened"

"When the lights are on, the bodies of children are there, crushed and mangled and I'm covered in blood, and it's everywhere my arms my hands…my mouth…it's in my mouth running down my throat flesh and blood just slide down so easily"

"C-Cas what did you do"

"I-I-I-I didn't, we didn't they did they told us too promised that the noises would stop if I did, so I did, so the noises would stop, but I did and the noises are still there, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Castor bashed his head against the wall leaving a bloody mark on it.

"Cas I'm going to need you to calm down okay"

"Calm….calm, t-they said that there was a place where I could be calm, a…a place where they won't make noises" Castor stood; revealing the hachet in his hand.

"Cas, what are you doing" he turned his eyes were blood shot and wide, his breath was quick and rapid.

"G-going we are going to a place where the noises will stop" He bolted past Kevin sinking the hatchet into his shoulder, Kevin dropped as the blood pooled around his vision and things began to go black.

"K-evin, Kev…." A faint voice was heard as he faded to blackness.

_**Okay another ended here and like this, HA HA!, well anyways the usual nonsense yadda yadda share if you think u know someone who would like this, yadda yadda, feedback always welcomed, yadda, yadda goodbye! **_


	11. Colony Life Pt3

_**Hello again last chapter about the colony so if you're not much of a fan of the recent parts you only have to bear through one more, soon we will go back to Shepard and the gang so don't worry too much, but I guess you want to get through this so here you go**_

_**Kevin's P.O.V**_

Kevin shot up regretting it immediately as the pain in his right shoulder began to throb.

"Doc he's awake!" Isabel's voice rang through his ears a sweet sound that put him at ease.

"Thought we'd lost you their Kev" the Doctor said as he approached. Kevin went to move but the sharp pain running down his right arm prevented him from moving at all.

"Ugh, Doc why is my arm still jacked up so much"

"the cut is deep, too deep it shattered the bones in your shoulder broke your top rib as well as the massive split in your right shoulder blade, Delesi has been trying to fix you up, but there is only so much she can do with a prototype mod" Almost as if she had heard her name Delesi came through the door.

"Ah I see the patient is awake, how you doing?"

"My right arm burns like hell, but other than that I'm peachy" Kevin then noticed the slight orange glow that was being cast through the window and the fact that the room was very dimly lit, the flickering orange light from outside being the only source of illumination. He also noticed the grimy state they were all in ragged and torn clothes their skin seemed to be caked with dirt and what seemed to be…dried blood.

"What's going on, why are the lights out?"

"The power went out two days ago we haven't been able to fix it"

"Two days? How long was I out" The doc rubbed his chin.

"I'd say close to five weeks now" Kevin couldn't believe his ears.

"F-five weeks what happened while I was out" Isabel sighed and answered.

"Shit hit the fan, Cas ran off into the jungle and we haven't seen him since, a lot of people started to get really on edge you weren't waking up anytime soon so people started to panic, the colony split in two and turned on one another started killing one another for no reason" Izzy choked up.

"It's okay Izzy I can tell him the rest" the Doctor spoke in a reassuring tone Izzy nodded and just buried her face into Kevin's chest tears streaming down her face, although it was painful on his injuries he endured it for her.

"Well as Izzy said shit hit the fan, after the Colony started killing one another a small group appeared, led by someone calling themselves the Mistress of Chaos she had a cult following and managed to recruit a good portion of the colony….the things they do to the dead and the ones who oppose them….Gods….those things aren't human" There was a loud thud from nearby and the room went quiet, the sound continued for a few seconds before stopping and a loud sound of frustration echoed from outside.

"The hell was that?" The doc rubbed his temples.

"Sounded like that Krogan or that other hulk of meat, members of that cult, they've been looking for us, for a few days now" Kevin went to stand but couldn't the pain in his arm was to depilating.

"Izzy…Help me up" Izzy took Kevin under her arm and helped him walk.

"Kevin what are you doing?" Delesi asked.

"We need to get off this rock" Kevin spoke seemingly giving up on the colony, the Doc was surprised by his words.

"a-and just abandon the colony?" Kevin snapped.

"What colony? All we got here is a bunch of raving madmen killing one another, I don't care if this is our colony or not now, we need to get off this planet"

"I agree with Kevin, if we can hold for a few more days, my company should send a ship this way" Delesi spoke, Kevin nodded thankful for the support, Izzy also agreed stating that she just wanted to leave this horror show.

"Well I guess I've got no choice but to come along then" The Doc spoke with an unsteady voice. Anna was also their but her like of the idea was prevalent due to the seemingly passive mood she was in; she just sort of hid behind Delesi.

"It's decided then we make a break for my house and try to hold out until Delesi's ship arrives" All seemed to agree and readied themselves for the trip they would have to get to the other side of the colony to reach Kevin's house.

_**Zarith's P.O.V**_

Zarith smiled as several more stragglers were dragged before her, she stood and walked over to them, they struggled under the grasp of her newly recruited cultist. She examined them, fine specimens they would prove interesting in a fighting pit, expectation for the third that was rather scrawny and old.

"Take these two to the pit" she said pointing to the two larger men Jalenk smiled at that idea, he had proposed making this fighting pit and had relished in the bloodshed that it brought, there were times when he'd kill the victor if he did not fight hard enough.

"W-What about t-this one Mistress" The cultist asked his voice whimpering.

"Take him to the torture chambers" The prisoners' eyes widened as he was dragged towards the door. Zarinth took a seat again as James entered the room, he had gone through quite the change, his hair was gone replaced with scars and tattoos, he had gotten tattoos on most of his body, runes that Zarinth had taught the cultists who took a liking to Tzeentch, as well as the symbol of chaos, his clothes were now torn and ragged, stained red from his times in the torture chambers.

"Mistress, Delesi has contacted us, she said that they've got the colony leader" Zarinth smiled, she had been paying close attention to this Kevin, he intrigued her, he was one of the only ones to not have been tainted by the dreams she had weaved through the minds of the colony.

"_They_, sounds like the Asari has found a friend" Jalenk spoke seemingly jealous, it wasn't surprising the nights they'd spent together on their way to the planet were some of the most rowdy, but she was Slaaneshi it was to be expected.

"Indeed a sheepish girl by the name of Anna" Zarinth's mind went to the times she looked into that girls mind, Delesi was always on her mind, such lustful dreams, she wouldn't mind seeing just what the people of this dimension could do, she already had a gauge of James's abilities and he was…lacking.

"Keep an eye on them but do not engage them, I want to let them suffer" Zarinth giggled as she sat down again, this had been more fun then she had expected.

"Oh and mistress we found the remainder of those who have yet to be converted, they are going to try to reach our ship" Zarinth smiled.

"Set the animal lose"

_**Kevin's P.O.V**_

Kevin raised the arm that had his pistol in it and shot a charging cultist, they had run into a small group of four heading towards Kevin's, Kevin looked around spotting the same symbol he'd seen on the ship just as before he couldn't look at it too long as it hurt his eyes to look at.

"L-let's keep moving" Kevin spoke as Izzy picked him up again, the fight had been shorter than expected thanks to Delesi's biotics.

"We're nearly there, just a little more" Kevin yelled getting the others to follow him and Izzy, they worked their ways through a twisted maze of blood, gore and ruins, until they came across the town plaza, once a wondrous site lovely flower beds and plants, with a beautiful fountain in the centre, now in ruin bodies lay strewn all around the fountain had turned red, the sound of flies was loud and ringing as they crawled through and on the torn and rotten flesh, Kevin now understood what the doctor meant when he said that the cultists weren't human, the wounds that were made seemed almost as if someone had taken several buzz saws to the flesh all intertwining to tear just perfectly leaving the most horrendous wounds.

"Gods" Kevin looked upon the centre of the fountain with horror as an obelisk of flesh and blood seemingly jutted out of the water, the flesh was slowly rotting maggots and all other forms of disgusting were writhing their way through the twisted mangle of flesh.

Kevin covered his nose at the stench of the rotten bodies, they began to move through the site of the massacre, they moved through at a slow pace, as it seemed they could move no faster when in the sight of the obelisk of flesh, it was at this time that Kevin saw the alter nearby it bore the same symbols that he had seen before eight pointed stars and a manner of characters he couldn't decipher.

"W-what in the…"

"Magnificent isn't it" all turned to see Haymitch propped up against a nearby wall partly covered in shadow his voice sounded off, almost as if he was gurgling water…or blood.

"H-Haymitch; are you okay" The doctor went to approach him.

"Doc, No stay away from him" Izzy called out, the doctor stopped midway.

"Why, it's Haymitch we need to help him!" Haymitch began to laugh; catching the doctor by surprise, the sound of wet gurgling laughter filed the air, Izzy called out to the doctor again.

"Haymitch is dead!" The husk that was once Haymitch rose form its place where it was sitting and stepped out into the light, he was a visage of death, his flesh was torn and rotting so much so that his bones were beginning to show, the missing chunks of flesh let his organs drag along the ground leaving a trail of pus and blood behind the walking corpse, the laughing broke off into garbled and twisted speech.

"Yes…Yes, feels the glory of Necrosis and Rejoice, Nurgle loves you all!" at the mention of the name _Nurgle_ there was a feeling of unease filling the air, the piles of the dead began to stir and twist and the once dead began to stand.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me…Zombies!" Kevin yelled as Izzy pulled him towards the exit of the plaza, the others right behind them. They moved faster and faster to escape the faces of the dead and the sounds of the rotted, feted laughter.

"W-what the fuck….I saw those people die, they-they were dead!" The doctor spoke in a hysteric tone his sweat visible as it ran down his face.

"Doc calm down"

"C-C-calm down, Calm down how the in the fuck do you expect me to be calm, they were dead and now they are not, that shouldn't be possible there are only two things with the tech to do that the Geth or the Collectors, but it doesn't seem to be either!"

"Doc, we can worry about that later for now we need to…"

"Why do you flee? You cannot escape your fate, let the maggots crawl into you, take the lord of decay's loving embrace with open arms" the husk of Haymitch rounded the corner; it was faster than it looked.

"How the…Oh shit run!" They took off again running through the winding alleys and streets that were strewn with bodies.

"Keep running!" In a matter of minutes they reached Kevin's house however they arrived to a horrifying sight, a large group of people surrounded what seemed to be a person.

"Stop him!" Someone shouted from nearby as several more people ran towards the circle, what was heard next chilled Kevin to the bone, it was Castor.

"What is this…You lowly vermin wish to escape, you would dare deny the gifts of the Dark Gods, you all will suffer, None shall escape their glorious rebirth!" Kevin looked on seeing Castor standing in the centre covered in blood two axes in his hands, several people charged him each died.

"Blood for the Blood God, Skulls for the Skull Throne, Let the Galaxy Burn!" Castor screamed in a berserker rage.

"C-Castor" Izzy spoke looking at her old friend slaughtering the life that they had all built.

"Izzy that's not Cas, come on were almost there!" Izzy nodded.

"Right!" they all began to run towards Kevin's house, the screams of the victims of Castor ringing through the air, as Castor screamed at the top of his lungs, _maim, kill, burn_ he chanted this over and over again at the top of his lungs as he killed the people who charged him. They reached the door once they entered Kevin sealed the door.

"Quick start barricading all windows and any other way into the building" they set to work making sure that they would be safe…to a relative extent. It took them about an hour to secure the house. Kevin leaned against the wall with a sigh of relief they were safe, for now.

"Okay we've barricaded ourselves now what?" The doc asked clearly on edge.

"Now we wait…nothing else we can do" The doc seemed shocked by this.

"So that's it…we just wait here until they brake in or we die of starvation?"

"Delesi said that a Ship from her company will be making a pass in a few days, we wait for it to get here and contact them"

"And what makes you think they'll help us"

"Doc calm down"

"How can I be, you've seen what's out there….and speaking of Delesi where is she?" The Doc remarked noticing that she and Anna were missing.

_**Delesi's P.O.V**_

Delesi rested her head against Anna's.

"Will we have to do it?" Anna asked a little afraid.

"Don't worry my dear I'll keep you safe, unless…you want to"

"What about the mistress, won't she help?"

"She will be pleased with us both if we…"

"Delesi, Anna there you are" Both turned to see Izzy walk in.

"Oh Isabel, something the matter"

"The doc and Kev are worried about you, you kinda just disappeared"

"Ah yes sorry about that we were….are you okay Isabel?" Izzy seemed to jump at the question, she seemed a bit off.

"Oh, what, y-yes I'm fine, just a little shaken"

"Well that's to be expected…but something else seems…different" Izzy turned a little give a worried look.

_**Isabel's P.O.V**_

"_Look at them they question your every move, masking their hate with concern_" The apparition spoke whispering into her ear, it had appeared several days ago and had been talking to her since it had appeared to her, whispering thoughts of doubt and mistrust into her mind.

'_Quiet they….they don't hate me_' she screamed in her mind, resiting actually talking about it out loud.

"I'm fine really, just tired, I mean shit like this would take it out on anyone" She reassured Delesi and Anna.

"_Look at them, look into their eyes they would slit your throat in your sleep, and you know why_" Isabel bit her lip keeping her thoughts stashed away, she had told no one about the apparition, she was convinced that they would surely think her insane.

"Right…well you get some sleep okay, you of all people need it" Delesi reassured her placing her hand on her shoulder.

"_Lies, lies and more lies, kill them now, you know you could do it, you still have that knife in your boot_"

'_Quiet, Shut up now!' _she struggled to keep the voice quiet, she turned to leave.

"I'll tell the other two you're hear, okay?" Delesi and Anna both agreed as Izzy left. She walked the corridors of this place her home many a happy memory had been made in this place, and now it could well be her grave. Izzy walked into the living room to find the doc and Kevin arguing as they had been before.

"I'm telling you we need to….Izzy did you find them?"

"Yes they were in the spare room, they're safe, no need to worry" the doc seemed to be relieved that they were safe, but his expression of anger returned as he continued his argument with Kevin.

"_Look at him, this Doctor such a fool; see how ungrateful he is, you've saved him more than once and this is his idea of repayment?_" Izzy sighed as she went into the master bedroom and crawled into bed she huddled up into a ball and pulled the sheets over her head, she needed to sleep, she wondered if this was all a dream and that if she slept she wake up and nothing was wrong.

"_Now we both know that is not going to happen_" the apparition spoke lying next to her.

"Leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep"

"_Izzy…do you know who I am…_"

"A Hallucination, a dream, not real"

"_Oh I am real, more so then you realise, I am you, your fear, your hate, your disgust, we are one Izzy, you can't deny what you are_" Izzy blocked her ears ignoring the apparition and slowly drifting off to sleep, the sounds of shouting audible from the next room.

_**Zarith's P.O.V**_

Zarith stood at the head of the table the people seated at it loud and rowdy; she smiled a fine day for a feast held in honour of the birth of the first major chaos cult of this new universe to finalize their victory all they had to do was wait, she stood.

"Brothers, sisters, hear me now!" All paused to take notice of their mistress.

"In but a few days we have begun something that will echo through the folds of space and time, we have gathered all those who remain of this colony, the weak, the frail, the broken" she spoke motioning towards the large group chained up nearby.

"And we have gathered you, the strong, the wilful, the bloodthirsty" she motioned to the in habitants of the feasting grounds, which resulted in a massive cheer.

"With this victory, this triumph it begins, soon we shall spread this Taint to all corners of the Galaxy" They cheered again.

"By our bloodied hands, oceans will run red" More cheering.

"Millions will be slaughtered and enslaved!" The Cheering turned to chanting

"Planets will burn, and we will relish in the carnage, we shall have it all war, blood, bodies, food we shall want for nothing, all in the name of Chaos!" The chanting grew louder and louder before erupting into a cheer of '_For the Dark Gods_' as the feast began, a debauched and depraved feast began, Zarith smiling at the spectacle, her positioning of this feasting ground was perfect for the few remaining to see, to bear witness to their fate.

_**Boom chapter end that's right this the last one for the Colony we go back to shep next time, Things here will be revisited later but I shall say no more, but anyways thanks for reading and all that nonsense, hope you liked it…if not well Meh. **_


	12. Obligatory Filler Chapter

_**Okay back to Shep and the crew, upload times for new chapters may take a wee bit longer then before school is getting more and more hectic, but when it's all over I should be free to work on these when I want…so okay….here you go.**_

_**Admiral Hackett's P.O.V**_

"Anderson…what exactly am I looking at?" When Steven had woken up today, he had never expected a call from Anderson.

"A gift, from Shepard"

"Shepard! So the rumours were true"

"Not all of them, for one he certainly isn't under anyone's control; that certainly was the Vincent Shepard I knew two years ago"

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, what about the Cerberus part?"

"He is working with them, but they've given him no real choice, plus I think for a while it may prove useful, he'll be able to get a whole lot more done without the council hovering over him" Hackett understood what Anderson meant.

"Any way back to these schematics, what are they exactly?"

"Shepard called it a _M35 M-Galaxy Short pattern Las-gun_"

"Las-gun, did I hearing you right, this is….a laser gun?"

"I didn't quite believe it at first as well, but the schematics don't lie" Hackett agreed looking over the schematics in theory it should work.

"Why did Shepard give them to us?"

"He didn't, he gave it to me"

"And you gave it to us, not the council?"

"I was a solider of humanity long before a politician old friend" Hackett smiled.

"I guess so, I'll tell our people to start testing…"

"No hang on Steven, we need to keep this quiet for now, if the council finds out were stashing tech from them"

"They'd be royally pissed off…I see, right I know a few people I'll do my best to keep a lid on this" Anderson nodded.

"Thanks Steven, Anderson out" The image of Anderson vanished and Hackett went over the schematics again and contacted his people, he had never expected this kind of this thing when he woke up this morning.

_**Shepard's P.O.V**_

"There's no way you could go that fast" Hawthorne spoke sounding as obnoxious as ever.

"Would you care for a demonstration, Gue'la Hawthorne?" Shas'Uve, or as they had recently discovered O'res'Var his personal name since he explained his name structure Shas'Uve being his military title, Tau being the _Sept_ or planet he belonged to O'res'var was his actual or _Personal _name as he put, O'res'Var took out a knife he had holstered, Markus seemed surprised when he did. As Markus had put it when in close quarters the_ Tau crumpled like wet paper_. O'res Var seemed rather cocky though he couldn't tell by looking at him as the helmet he wore, which he'd never taken off thus far.

"Yea, though I doubt you can pull it off though" Goldstein smacked Hawthorne along the back of the head. O'res'Var spun the knife in his hand and had perfectly balanced it on his finger tip, the way in which the blade moved seemed almost unreal, he placed his hand on the table and spread out his hand and placed the blade near his thumb, preparing to show off a five finger fillet as Shepard knew it. He began slowly, tap, tap, tap; tap. His hand began to go faster and faster.

"Holy shit, now way" Hawthorne seemed dumbfound by the speed at which the blade was going; as the people around him began chanting _go_. However none of it seemed to bother him, he was completely and utterly focused on what he was doing, tap, tap, tap, tap; tap. The hand with the knife in it began to blur. Shepard was amazed by the speed that the blade was going. After a few seconds the blade was almost too fast to keep track of.

"Holy shit, holy shit!" was said through the room multiple times. Clang, O'res'Var's hand stopped dead in place as the blade embedded it's self in the table. All went quiet as he pulled the blade out and sheathed it, he then stood and calmly walked away, however Shepard had noticed something, a few streams of blood on his thumb, it seemed as if going that fast came with risks.

"You alright O'res'Var" Shepard said motioning to his cut.

"Oh…I don't usually don't miss when doing that"

"Speaking of which where did you learn to do that?"

"My squad, we did it to see who could do it the longest before wimping out" O'res'Var seemed to perk up at the memory.

"If I may I'd like to be able to retire for the night, I wish to rest for upcoming tasks" Shepard nodded surprised that he sought permission to go to sleep. Shepard looked over to Markus who had a reasonable displeased look on his face, after the mission to recover Okeer he found that his armour had a hole in it from where he'd been shot, although the hole wasn't all that bad and seemed to have stopped the brunt of the impact, meaning the shot wasn't as bad as it could have been, he'd left it with Jacob for repairs.

"Markus" EDI's avatar appeared.

"What is it computer?"

"Jacob wishes to see you in the armoury"

"Thank you" he spoke abruptly and harshly, but he seemed to take the damage to his armour very personally, Shepard decided to follow as he was intrigued about his armour, it seemed relatively bulky, but really cool at the same time.

"What news Jacob?" Markus asked to a rather befuddled Jacob.

"I got good news and bad news, which first?"

"Things can always get worse, so bad news first" Markus said unintentionally rhyming.

"Well the bad news is that we don't have the correct materials to fix your armour, good news is that I should be able to" Markus seemed to have expected the response he was given.

"Very well I had guessed that this universe didn't have ready access to Ceramite or Armaplas….or even Plasteel for that matter" Jacob gave him a blank stare.

"Um….Ceramite….Armaplas…and…..Plasteel…..mind elaborating"

"Basic building materials used by the Imperium of man, Ceramite and Armaplas are the two components that make up my Carapace armour, Ceramite is a type of Ceramic and Aramplas is a mixture of plastic and metal" he spoke almost with joy.

"Wait so your armour is made of a type of ceramic…no wonder the thing got torn apart like cardboard I mean it took the brunt of the hit, but still" Markus sighed.

"Listen my data files should tell you all you need to know to fix my armour right?"

"Well if they detail how to make the substances yes but…"

"Computer"

"I would prefer it, if you called me EDI Sergeant Major"

"Are the files on Ceramite, Armaplas or Plasteel done with conversion?"

"A few files on Armaplas are done, although the other two may take some time" Markus grinded his teeth.

"Well looks like we need to fit you for new armour" Markus seemed upset at the prospect of new armour; he seemed incredibly attached to his armour.

"Fine, but when you can fix my armour I go back to that"

"Not a problem, I'll add some shield generations to it, make you able to take a few more hits before you start bleeding" Jacob said brining up a screen that show the armour.

_**Sometime later**_

Markus squirmed in his new armour.

"It…it feels too light, it's like I'm wearing nothing"

"You'll get used to it"

"Are you sure this thing can stop a bullet" Jacob picked up a pistol.

"Wanna find out" he spoke almost challenging him.

"Do it" Markus spoke with conviction Jacob aimed for the torso, Bang. Markus flinched when the shot was fired but recovered quickly when he felt no pain.

"Huh it works…"

"You sound surprised"

"Oh well as you know I use a las-gun they bypass the shields so…."

"Yeah I get it, good reason to flinch when the weapons you're used to go through personal shielding"

"Yeah"

_**Cerador's P.O.V**_

Cerador sat mediating, his mind calm and unclouded harnessing the essence of the warp his mind floating out in the abyss of the Ether, he was not used to it being so quiet, he as many other Eldar were used to the static noise that the warp had, the whispers at their ears, for once he felt a peace. But he discarded his feeling of calm, he was doing this for a reason he searched for them, he had to, had to be sure. So far he had found nothing just the unforgiving silence, but then once more he felt it, he heard it the whispers, the call, the names and words he was used to, he opened his eyes, and sighed.

"Not yet….where are you hiding?" he stood stretching his body, he pondered on how he should play it, clearly she had no idea of an Eldar's sense, he walked towards the door, blade in hand he out stretched his blade to his right.

"Nice try, Goto" Kasumi uncloaked.

"H…how did you…"

"Don't be foolish child, I heard you enter my quarters, and smelt you long before that, now return what you stole" she outstretched her hand dropping the soul stone in his hand.

"You didn't strike me as the type to hold precious gems in a high value" Cerador glared at her.

"An Eldar soul stone….is more precious then you could even imagine child"

"S…Soul stone, you don't honestly expect me to believe that there a-"

"DO not insult the tears of Isha, Child" Cerador's tone was harsh and cold, causing Goto to flinch.

"Now _leave_" Goto left the room, empty-handed. Cerador sat back down staring out at the void.

"_You know you could have been a bit kinder, even if she was a Mon'Keigh_" a familiar voice worked its way into his head.

"She is only a child….as well as a Mon'Keigh, what other way do you teach an animal"

"_Don't forget that there was a time when you were like her_" his mind flashed back to a time long ago, he was a child rushing along the colourful gleaming spires of his home…his craftworld.

"That was long ago…I am different now" she smiled.

"_Not too different my love_" he looked upon the apparition of his dead bond-mate, her features as enchanting as ever before, the image wavered and slowly disappeared. He shook his head, this was no time to be swept up in the past and he had to fight for the living…even if it was just him, the words of his old friend rang through his ears, '_We Ulthwé_ _Eldar are damned in more than one way_' he smiled never before have those words been truer. He looked out at the stars and pondered what his old friend was doing…and if he was still alive.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Illusive man's P.O.V**_

The Illusive man went over the report he'd just been given.

"And you're sure that it's not the collectors?" the agent nodded.

"Yes unlike the collector incidents this was not spontaneous"

"Oh…and how can we be sure of that?"

"Spy's and other Agents stationed on the planet reported strange goings on before we lost contact"

"Very well send a strike team…we need to know what we're dealing with" The agent seemed a little surprised.

"Sir why don't we send Shepard in"

"Shepard's main objective is the Collectors, we can't have him wasting time on a threat that may not even be real, prepare the strike force" The agent bowed slightly.

"As you wish sir" Illusive man looked at the report again, if it was accurate he wouldn't need the tech from Shepard's group. He smiled taking a long drag from his Cigar; things were turning out better than expected.

_**Back on the Normandy**_

_**Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard entered the engineering deck to see Ken and Gabby in the middle of their usual banter.

"Hey did you hear about that Show O'res'Var put on" Ken asked

"You mean that Five Finger Fillet thing, hell yea I had money on him stabbing himself" Gabby said disappointed

"Gabby….How much did you lose?"

"Not much…."

"Gabby!" Ken had a suspicious look on his face.

"Two…hundred" she mumbled not quite clear enough for Ken to hear.

"I'm sorry, speak up Gabby, you know you can't hide it from me" she sighed

"Two hundred Credits okay, I lost two hundred" Ken looked shocked.

"Two hundred…your mad woman, well don't think I'm shouting you anything when we get next shore leave" Shepard took this chance to speak up.

"You'd better not have anything you wanted, we're heading to Illium soon"

"I-Illium…n-n-no fair, they had a wicked tool sets there, Ken come on"

"Nope, you dug yourself into this hole you gotta get yourself out" Shepard smiled these two always were able to make him laugh.

"Well I'm glad you think it's so funny Commander" Gabby spoke rather upset, he had a rather informal relationship with Gabby and Ken, I mean they did all play Skillian Five every Friday, speaking of which tomorrow was game night.

"Look on the bright side Gabby, Game night is coming up, maybe you can win it back" Gabby perked up.

"Yeah I forgot it was Friday tomorrow, just you wait Kenneth I'll get my credits back, and there coming out of your pocket!" Ken smiled.

"You can bloody well try Gab, I'll kick your arse, anyways who else is playing this time?"

"Garrus and Markus" Gabby groaned again.

"Markus…you can't be serious. The rookie will get eaten alive"

"I agree with Ken on that one Commander, not your best choice" Shepard smirked.

"Oh we'll see" Shepard's mind went to the display that Markus was putting on in the mess hall.

_**Meanwhile in the Mess hall**_

_**Markus's P.O.V**_

"Okay so I just take the dart like this and…." *Thwack*

"Y-You got a bullseye" Hawthorne sounded dumbfound as Markus threw the dart hitting the centre dead on, Markus had played dumb stating that he had no idea what Darts were, in truth he was undefeated when it came to playing games like it, although they usually used knifes instead of darts, their game continued with Markus achieving a triumphant victory over both Hawthorne and Goldstein, who were utterly amazed at his skill.

"Eh, beginners luck I guess" Markus said sheepishly as he pulled the darts out of the board, the intercom buzzed on it was Rupert.

"Okay you lot grub will be ready soon, todays menu courtesy of Commander Shepard's Acquisition of a better food stock will be Calamari Gumbo, Get it while it's hot!" the intercom buzzed off as a flurry of people made their way into the mess hall. Markus sat back and watched as the crew went to eat, he had to admit aside from the Xeno's it seemed as if things here weren't so bad he smirked as his mind flashed back to the times spent in the inquisitors reunite the rather friendly banter between them all even the Inquisitor some times, he shook his head dismissing the memory, this was not his home, not his place he may not have belonged here, but he felt an obligation to aid humanity, even if they weren't his humanity….and even if he had to work with Xeno's, but as always he would do what he must to keep humans safe, as his devotion had demanded of him, he placed his hand over the pistol thusly named and sighed, as he felt as alienated as ever.

"Hey Markus, you gonna take a seat or what?" Hawthorne called over to him, he didn't respond for a few seconds.

"Y-Yeah give me a second"

"Well hurry up don't want this stuff to go cold" Markus smirked again, maybe he wasn't as alienated as he thought, human nature seemed to transcend time and space, or so it had seemed he had to see more of what the humans of this dimension were capable of then he would decide on that.

_**And were done for another chapter, a bit of a relaxed chapter showing how our three peeps are adjusting, next chapter is the Purgatory though so you have that to look forward to at least, anyways the usual jazz here hope you liked it, suggest friends to have a look if you think they'd like it blah, blah, blah well anyways Cya!**_


	13. The Purgatory

_**Back again I see, well I'm glad you did, now before we begin I'd like to point out that some people have voiced an opinion on the Chapters with Chaos in them (be it with a Review or a PM) but I'd like to say that they are going to be playing a large part in the story to come, so if you've no like of the chapters with Chaos in then I apologize. But anyways enough of that here's ya chapter.**_

_**Cerador's P.O.V**_

Cerador sighed staring out at the void yet again, how long had he been sitting there, how long had he been staring out into the abyss, without the comforts that he once had he seemed to be losing himself, he placed his hand on his soul stone, he felt that he didn't need it anymore, the great enemy wasn't a problem here if he died his soul would be free, the fear he once lived with gone, he had heard whispers in the warp but nothing too strong just the faded echoes of dead gods.

"What am I doing…?"

'_Staring out a space it would seem_' he turned to see his friend one of the only ones he'd ever had, aside from his bond-mate.

'_How many times have I told you? Don't get so easily distracted' _Cerador sighed.

"It's not that simple, old friend….things are different now"

'_But isn't that what you wanted_'

"True, I wanting something to change…but nothing like-like this, this silence is…."

'_Silence is a lie_' he spoke, Cerador flinched….he was right, one thing he had always been told if the warp is silent, something was wrong, he entered his meditation pose again, this time, this time for sure he'd find something, he had to be sure.

_**Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard danced around Garrus in the Improvised training area they'd made in the cargo hold.

"So the Purgatory is our next stop then" Garrus swung, Shepard dodged.

"Yeah, picking up the convict…uh, Jack I think her name is" Shepard swung, Garrus dodged.

"_Her_ huh, looks like you might have a chance with the ladies after all Shepard, after all-" Garrus swung again, Shepard managed to counter.

"uf, I'm not winning any beauty contest anytime soon" Garrus swung making contact with Shepards left leg, Shepard managed to roll out of the way of the next attack.

"When was there ever a time you were gonna win a beauty contest Garrus?" Shepard grappled Garrus.

"Point taken, but…" Garrus flipped Shepard.

"I always seemed to have better luck then you" Shepard smirked.

"Game, Set and Match I'd say" Garrus sighed.

"Good, I was getting tired" Garrus helped Shepard up.

"So what's the score now" Garrus scratched his head.

"I dunno, EDI what's the score between me and Shepard now?" EDI's avatar appeared nearby.

"With that win your score is Garrus: Ten, Shepard: Eleven" Garrus sighed.

"I'm gaining on you Commander" Shepard chuckled.

"Don't get your hopes up Garrus, and how many times have I told you, it's just Vince now, I'm not a Commander anymore" Garrus chuckled as well.

"Old habits die hard, as your human saying goes" both left the area that had been given the name of _the ring_ by the crew, just a circular sparing mat really, Shepard walked towards the water bottle he had with him to see Markus nearby, hanging by his legs and doing sit-ups, Kelly was nearby, trying to make sure he didn't see her eyeing him up, he was fairly well toned, but from what Shepard knew, it was no surprise, as Shepard drew closer he could hear Markus counting.

"One hundred and six...One hundred and seven…One hundred and eight" his endurance was amazing he'd reached that number and hadn't even broken a sweat, Markus was wearing the pants he had been under his armour, seemed like Cargo, Camouflage Cargo with black boots, he seemed to be going a reasonable pace as well. Shepard shook his head as he headed towards the lift, time to decide what he was going to do with the Tank-bred Krogan.

_**Sometime later**_

Shepard stood before the tank looking it up and down, the Krogan inside was a fine specimen, almost as impressive as Wrex, his mind flashed back to the old Krogan, he wondered what he was doing now.

"EDI is he aware, can he hear me?"

"No, Shepard I would advise caution if you chose to release the Krogan, aside from the fact that Krogan are incredibly dangerous in…"

"EDI you don't need to lecture me on Krogan, I know enough about them already" he placed his hand on his chest where a large Scar from a Krogan once resided, gone thanks to Cerberus.

"I'm opening the tank EDI"

"As you wish Shepard, the switch….and the consequences are yours" Shepard paused for a second before hitting the release button, the tank began to drain a little before the door opened, the Krogan was on all fours coughing up the water from the tank, before it stood.

"Well you didn't attack me straight away I guess that's a-urk" Shepard was interrupted by the Krogan yelling and tackling him, pinning him against the wall.

"Human. Male. Before you die I need a name"

"Vincent. Vincent Jonathan Shepard and people who threaten me don't tend to last long"

"huh, not your name mine, my mind is full of things that Okeer tried to imprint me with, all of it a failure, his Imprint has failed I feel nothing for the dead bastard, his clan or his enemies, the things he whispered to me, legacy, future, Grunt…..Grunt, it has no meaning, it'll do"

"Well Grunt mind telling me why were in this position?"

"As I said Okeer's imprint failed, I feel nothing for him or what he desired for me, with no purpose of my own, one fight is as good as the next" Shepard smirked, it seemed as if all Krogan were relatively the same, one thing Wrex had taught him, _all Krogan are proud stubborn bastards_.

"If it is a fight you seek, why not join me, I fight against foes whose power steals thousands if not hundreds of thousands in the blink of an eye" Grunt seemed to perk up at the prospect.

"These foes, they are strong?"

"Second only to one and even then we fight those who are greater than them" Grunt sighed.

"Your proposal is…interesting, very well I shall accept, Shepard"

"Glad you saw reason" Shepard said pushing the pistol he'd positioned against Grunt's heart.

"Huh?" Grunt chuckled.

"Offer one hand, but arm the other, I think you and I will get along well Shepard" Grunt let go of Shepard. It was then he decided that he'd take Grunt with him Garrus and Markus to the Purgatory

"Better get ready Grunt; we've almost arrived at our first fight" Grunt smiled.

"Straight into the fire then, HA this should be fun"

_**Sometime later**_

_**Markus's P.O.V**_

Markus sat in his quarters going over his power sabre, something was wrong with it, after his combat on Korlus, it seemed to not have had the same effects that it usually did, he had an intimate knowledge of his Power Sabre; his fingers ran over the inscription he'd carved into it, _Retribution_, he paused for a second, remembering the day he inscribed it, although any tech-priests would have lost their shit if they saw him _defile_ a holy relic such as a power sabre, regardless he went back to trying to fix the sabre.

"Markus" he looked up to see the AI's avatar.

"Yes Compu….sorry, EDI?"

"I have recently managed to convert a large set of files, two in fact, one is labelled reading material the other is a file on powered weapons" Markus perked up with the file being completed he might have been able to fix his sword.

"T-thank you, EDI can you send me the files on powered weapons please" EDI didn't speak at first.

"Of course Markus" the files appeared on the terminal nearby, Markus went closer to examine the files, time to fix his sabre.

_**Sometime later**_

_**Shepard's P.O.V**_

Shepard stood on the bridge behind Joker as he piloted the ship towards the Purgatory.

"Commander the Purgatory should come into view soon" Markus, Garrus and Grunt were with him on the bridge.

"So that is the Purgatory prison ship….I expected it to be bigger" Markus spoke looking at the ship, something that Shepard noted was the giddy look Markus had, he seemed excited.

"Shepard" Shepard turned to see Cerador approaching him.

"Ah Cerador, wanting to join us on this mission"

"No unfortunately, there is something I wanted to tell you"

"Okay, go ahead"

"You are walking into a trap, once aboard the ship Warden Kuril, will get you to surrender your weapons and then try to force you into a cell"

"How does this thing know that?" Grunt asked rather bluntly.

"Watch your tongue savage" Cerador threatened Grunt.

"We can fight right now if you think you can take me, I'm standing right here!" Shepard intervened.

"Grunt that's enough, Cerador one of the Dimension hoppers, he can see into the future somewhat" Grunt grunted.

"Fine but the chance of him being able to actually foretell the future-"

"Trust this Xeno, for the most part its abilities are not faked" Grunt snorted looked back out towards the Purgatory.

"About that, Cerador how certain are you?" Cerador hesitated.

"Although I didn't complete my Seer training I still have some relative skill, it shows me the most likely outcome, in this case it is a ninety precent chance, that this is a trap" Markus grunted.

"And the other ten precent"

"He hands over the prisoner and lets you leave once the payment is done" Shepard rubbed his now clean shaven chin.

"Right thank you for the heads up, we'll take precautions" Ceardor nodded.

"But please do not rely on my ability too much, as I am unable to control when these visions occur" Shepard nodded a little bit disappointed that he wasn't able to use the ability to see into the future.

"Understood"

"If there is nothing else you want, I shall return to my chambers"

"Dismissed" Cerador turned and left, as Shepard faced towards the Purgatory, nothing was ever easy was it.

_**Purgatory Prison ship**_

_**Shepard's P.O.V**_

"I'm going to ask you and your friends to hand your weapons over first" Markus placed his hand over one of his pistols.

"You can have them, when you pry them from my cold dead hands" Markus drew his pistols resulting in both Grunt and Garrus drawing as well.

"Easy boys…let's not get too messy here" Shepard spoke to his squad.

"I'm with Markus on this one, I'm not handing over my guns" Garrus spoke, he was clearly on edge.

"Stand down men" the Merc's lowered their guns, as who Shepard assumed was Warden Kuril.

"Warden Kuril I assume" he nodded.

"Commander Shepard, now I know you have no reason to trust us but this is all just a precaution I assure you, that your weapons will be returned to you when you leave"

"Sorry I make it a habit to not hand my weapons over to people I don't know" Kuril sighed.

"An understandable reason, very well you may keep your guns" one of the Mercs went to speak.

"But sir-"

"I'm sure were capable of handling three armed guests" Kuril's choice of words put Shepard on edge, seemed as if Cerador's vision was right.

"Now if you'll all come with me, we can make the trade" Shepard and his squad followed.

"Welcome to the Purgatory Shepard, I'm sure you've heard a lot about this place?" Kuril asked expectantly.

"I've heard a decent amount of things, a mix of good and bad" Kuril seemed unimpressed by the response.

"I can assure you, whatever bad things you've, are pure falsehood"

"I'll be the judge of that" Kuril seemed to scowl at the remark.

"As you can see, we house a lot of dangerous inmates" he spoke motioning towards the cells.

"And we have many ways of making sure that they all behave, we have total control over the population" Shepard then heard a remark from Markus.

"Total control often leads to arrogance" Kuril didn't seem to hear the remark, they then reached a junction.

"Out-processing is down that way, if you don't mind I'm going to make sure the funds from Cerberus transferred" Shepard nodded as Kuril walked off and they moved towards Out-Processing, along the way they passed a prisoner being beaten.

"A waste of time, eventually the person getting beaten up will say anything to make the pain stop" however Markus also had something to say.

"A simple beating, huh hardly fitting if you're trying getting information, disciplining maybe, but for info gathering it's rather pointless" the guard watching then spoke.

"Hey we don't tell you how to do your job, so don't tell us how to do ours" Shepard responded.

"Tell me, what he'd do anyway?"

"He killed someone important to the warden, so were just teaching him a lesson, and don't feel bad for this guy, this isn't even a third of what his victims went through"

"It's demeaning for both of you; why not ease up on the guy"

"I gotta admit, sometimes I wonder if this is doing any good….alright take a rest…we'll finish this up later" They continued on their way before reaching a room that was rather barren a bunch of desks and a single worker.

"Out-processing is through the door over there" the desk jockey said pointing towards the door at the other side of the room. They approached and the door opened to a cell.

"Sorry Shepard, but you're more valuable to me as prisoner then a custom-" Markus shot out the loudspeaker in the room, as well as the two cameras' in the room, the door opened and Kuril's voice was audible although far weaker.

"All guard's Shepard is free, contain him, but do not kill him" several Mercs and a FRENIS mech.

"Weapons free, shoot to kill" all four opened fire Garrus managed to drop the mech with a sniper shot, while one of the Merc's was taken down by a point blank shotgun blast from Grunt, the other two were taken down by Markus with ease, but then again having weapons that phase through shields would make any fight easy.

"All contacts down, moving up" Markus called heading towards the door.

"I'll provide cover fire" Garrus took up position behind a nearby flipped desk; Grunt wasn't too far behind Markus.

"Oh my mark…three…two…one" Markus opened the door Garrus fired several shots that were accompanied with several wails of pain.

"Moving up!" Grunt yelled as he rushed forward, Markus seemed to take this as a challenge and drew his Power Sabre and was quick to follow.

"Come brothers Into the Fray!" Markus screamed as he rushed forward, power sabre sparking, he reached a Turrian who was unlucky enough to have been in front of his squad, Shepard had expected another repeat of Korlus; however the effects of the blade were far more devastating than before. The blade had just tapped the Turrian…and his head had exploded.

"Holy…" Garrus spoke sounding both surprised and disgusted. Markus remained composed and fired off several shots with one of his pistols. Grunt had grabbed a hold of a mech and had thrown it at the Merc's trying to run.

"Get back here!" the fight finished incredibly quickly with Markus racking up an extra two kills with his power sabre, leaving quite the mess around the hall. Garrus and Shepard ventured out into the corridor, both in awe of the gore around them.

"W…What the hell" Markus smiled.

"I know right, I thought there was something wrong with my sabre, and Machine spirits, be praised; for allowing me to fix it"

"You mean back on Korlus, that thing was-"

"Yup not working properly, I fixed the problem" Grunt seemed to like the blade.

"Where can I get myself one of them" Markus turned to him and flicked the blade off.

"Sorry, Xeno I've got one of a kind here" he sheathed the blade.

"And I don't plan on sharing" Grunt grumbled a bit before following Shepard and the others into the next room, finding it empty.

"Oh and Markus, calling us Brothers, mind explaining" Markus's face didn't change expression as he spoke.

"He who stands with me shall be my brother, a saying among the forces of man" Markus seemed uncomfortable at what he had said almost as if he had not meant to.

"Well looks as if this console can get Jack out of cryo" Shepard spoke looking at the console.

"But it says that it will open every cell on the block" Garrus remarked as he examined the screen.

"Guessing it's the only way to get the package?" Markus spoke looking down at the two YMIR Mechs on the floor below them.

"Seems so…alright releasing" The cryo chamber seemed to open revealing Jack; she was not what he expected.

"Jack is small…." Grunt spoke seemingly disappointed. Jack seemed to wake quickly awake, and she seemed pissed. She was free within a few seconds; and spotted the two YMIR mechs aiming their weapons at her. She charged.

"Ohh, this just got interesting, come on lets Go I wanna watch this!" Grunt spoke his disappointment vanishing in an instant. They headed down to find a gaping hole in the wall with two utterly destroyed mechs.

"Come on hurry up I wanna see how long she lasts!" Grunt charged through hole the rest of the squad behind him. The ships VI then spoke.

"Massive damage in sectors 4 and 5, sectors 6 to 8 exposed to space, no survivors"

"All guards maintain the population, if you see Jack attempt a recapture, lockdown, lockdown!" Markus smirked.

"Sounds like someone is pissed" they continued through the tunnel until they reached another prisoner cell block, several Mercs had fortified the exit and were holding off a large group of armed inmates.

"Hold them back damn it!" the Guards shot in all directions, meaning a few shots whizzed past them.

"Take cover!" Shepard and his crew too cover; Markus slowly looked out from cover.

"I don't think they've spotted us yet, orders?"

"Take'em all down, Merc or Inmate, if they aren't with us kill them" Markus grinned.

"Good, I hate Mercs anyway" he rose from cover and took three shots all hitting their marks, the other followed Markus's lead and opened fire, Shepard ran forward, pistol in hand, it seemed as if the inmates weren't able to get fully equipped, sure they had a few guns but armour and shields weren't a thing with them, made it easier to take them down though, several more inmates fell before Shepard as he rush forward, he hit cover Garrus not far behind him.

"Calm down Vince, you're making the rest of us look bad" Shepard smirked.

"Do try to keep up Garrus" Shepard went to stand and open fire on the Merc's, only to see that Markus had already taken them down.

"Never mind me, tell Markus to calm down" Markus smirked as he walked towards the door.

"Do try and keep up Shepard" Garrus chuckled, as Markus began to show Shepard up, as they entered the next Block Shepard spotted Jack running through a corridor above them, said corridor fell soon after, but it seemed as if she'd made it.

"Incoming YMIR mech" Garrus spoke ducking behind a few crates. Markus smiled as he looked at the Mech.

"Hey Shepard" Shepard looked towards Markus, who passed him what Markus called a Meltagun.

"I can't get a clear shot, see what you can do, aim carefully though the thing only has three shots left in it, after that it's just a hunk of metal" Shepard thumbed over the heavy weapon, it weighed a lot more the Shepard had expected.

"Flick the switch, wait until the light goes green, and fire, I'll draw its fire" Markus ran off before Shepard could speak, he fumbled with the switch at first, but hit it eventually.

"Over here you kraking piece of scrap" The YMIR mech looked towards Markus, Shepard took his chance, he lined up the shot, and fired the Meltagun was a lot quieter then he though it be, plus there wasn't as much kickback, Shepard looked towards the mech and saw it now melted head, this thing was devastating, not only had it taken down the mech it had left a massive melted hole in the wall behind it.

"Holy Shit" Garrus spoke looking at the hole in the wall, Markus came back.

"Nice shot, you might be able to pass as a Storm trooper with aim like that" Shepard handed the weapon back, he was still in relative shock at what he'd just fired, they went for the door when another explosion went off, covering the door with debris.

"If it isn't one thing it's another" Shepard sighed. "Alright Ideas for getting though this pile of rubble" Garrus and Grunt both shrugged as they looked at Shepard, it seemed as if Markus would come to the rescue once again, as he took out of his pack what seemed to be demolition charges.

"I got this" he smiled as he placed several charges on the rubble. "Stand back" he called out as the other three went for cover, he rushed and was soon with them, before he hit the detonator Shepard heard him whisper something _'Blessed are the gun makers, on the emperors name_' the charges went off leaving a large hole where there had been rubble, they pushed on fighting several more mercs and inmates before reaching a large open area, where Warden Kuril was waiting.

"Damn you Shepard, I could have sold you and lived like a king, oh well you're too much trouble at least I can recapture Jack!"

"You're nothing but a two bit slaver, and I don't have time for it"

"You don't understand, we do the things governments are unwilling to, this is for the good of the galaxy"

"I've heard enough Markus!" He nodded.

"Ah these shields are unbreakable, you won't-" Kuril was cut off as the bright red beam pierced his head. Garrus sighed and chuckled a little.

"Why is it bad guys always feel the need to go on, and on, they all talk too much" Shepard smirked, good old Garrus.

"Shepard look" Markus pointed to the walkway above as Jack sprinted down it, sliding under a closing door.

"Well then let's not keep_ Jack_ waiting" Grunt spoke sound bored.

_**A little bit later**_

Shepard watched as Jack paced back and forward growling and yelling at the Normandy, he had meant to paint over that Cerberus insignia, a Merc began to run at her, Shepard took them down quickly.

"Who, the fuck are you?" Jack asked aggressively, Shepard holstered his pistol.

"A thank you out of the question then" Shepard had put on his cocky tone of voice.

"He was already dead, just didn't know it, now I'll ask again, Who. The. Fuck. Are. You?"

"Vincent, Commander Vincent Shepard of the Normandy"

"Well, _Vincent_ mind telling me why you're here" Markus snorted.

"This is taking too long, just give the word Shepard" Jack tensed.

"Try it, it'll be the last thing you ever do!" Markus drew his sabre, and flicked it on.

"Shall we dance?" Shepard put his hand up.

"Stand down Markus" he sheathed his sabre.

"As you wish" he sounded disappointed.

"Heh, got your dog on a tight leash I see"

"You don't want me as you're enemy here Jack, we've come to take you away from here, I need you for a mission I'm undertaking" her face turned to a scowl.

"You think I'm stupid, you show up on a Cerberus vessel telling me you're going to take me away, you think I'm stupid" Shepard motioned to the blaring lights and the fires nearby.

"You're on a sinking ship and I'm offering you the only way off, now you tell me, are you stupid?" her anger was becoming more and more evident.

"How about we make a deal?" Shepard raised his eyebrow.

"What kind of deal?"

"There should be files on your ship, I want access to databanks, wanna see what Cerberus has on me" Shepard rubbed his chin, agreeing to this meant that Miranda would be pissed, but at the same time so would the illusive man.

"And in return"

"I'll come quietly, help you with your _mission_" Shepard was sure about it.

"Deal, you'll get full access" her face went from angry to calm.

"The hell we standing around then?"

_**Okay there we go done and done, bit of a longer chapter the usual, but hey I know some of you wanted these to be longer, so yeah be happy with it, next up we have another chill one and then moar Chaos, because that's always fun, but yeah thanks for sticking around for this long, the usual jazz here, a review is always welcome if you want to criticize then make it classy, and tell your friends about this if you think they'd dig it, until then peace!**_


	14. Chaos has Come

_**Markus's P.O.V**_

Markus lent against the wall as Jack and Miranda began to talk.

"Hello Jack, I'm Miranda XO of this ship, and on this ship we follow orders, understood" Shepard stood nearby, Jack turned to him.

"Shepard tell you're cheerleader to back off, I'm here because of our deal"

"Deal, What Deal?" Miranda asked inquisitively.

"I made a deal with Jack, in return for joining us, she wants to look at the Cerberus databanks she wants to see what they know about her" Miranda's face turned to a scowl.

"Speaking which, Shepard When then hell do I get let in?"

"EDI" EDI's avatar appeared before them

"Yes Shepard?"

"Allow Jack Full access into the Cerberus Databanks"

"As you wish" the Avatar disappeared, as Jack began to leave.

"I'm going to find a nice dark little corner, keep your people off me Shep-ah" Cerador entered the room knocking Jack over in the process.

"Shepard I need to speak with you" Jack looked up at Cerador.

"The fuck" Cerador disregarded Jack and waited for Shepard's response.

"Cerador" Shepard spoke changing his glance from Cerador to Jack.

"Hey what the hell, man don't you fucking dare ignore me!" Cerador gave a sideways glance.

"Silence child, I haven't the time to bother with you" Jack stood, she was visibly angry.

"The fuck, did you just call me!" She went to hit him, when her fist stopped mid-way, she seemed confused by this.

"Do not test my patience Mon'Keigh" Jack seemed shocked at what Cerador was doing, she slowly began to levitate.

"Cerador, that's enough" Shepard spoke with his most commanding tone, Cerador looked towards him and didn't respond for a few seconds.

"As you wish" Jack dropped, she looked up to Cerador and seemed as if she was going to speak, but then turned and stormed out.

"What the hell was all that?"

"I had no time to waste time with that child, what I have to tell you impor-" Cerador was cut off by Joker.

"Commander, The illusive man's on the line" Shepard sighed.

"Listen, can this wait for a bit, I have to take this" Cerador seemed displeased but nodded.

"Commander Sheapard…" Illusive man took a long drag of his cigar.

"Illusive man, you better have something useful for me" Illusive man smirked.

"Oh it's useful you can be sure of that, a Colony of ours, on the planet Iyria just went dark; I've already sent coordinates to your pilot"

"You think it might be the collectors?"

"Maybe, if it is this is all the warning we've had, I recommend you head their as soon as you can"

"Right, I'll Head there now, Shepard out" Shepard cut the feed, and turned to face Cerador, only to find him not there. EDI's avatar then appeared.

"Shepard Cerador, Markus and O'res'Var request your presence"

"Where are they?"

"Your quarters" Shepard sighed, why Cerador couldn't wait was beyond him.

_**Normandy: Captain's Cabin**_

"Okay what's this about Elder?" Shepard entered the room to see Markus and Cerador at each other's throats.

"Easy you two, Cerador what did you want to tell me?" Cerador looked towards Shepard.

"I have gathered us all because of a revelation I have had recently"

"Well spit it out Xeno!"

"Chaos has come to this universe…" Markus and O'res'Var seemed to flinch.

"You can't mean that…but….oh Emperor protect us"

"By the Etherals…the Chaos barbarians are….No, this-this cannot be"

"Wait-Wait-Wait, you're telling me this chaos these cultists, are here?" Ceardor's face was forlorn and rather hard.

"Yes, though I doubt they will have anything from our universe, aside from the powers that the dark gods grant their children…but you needn't worry, there will be no Chaos space marines or anything else from our universe here" Markus spoke his voice stern and hard.

"How did this happen?"

"It is my belief that the Chaos Wych who lead the ceremony that brought us here, was also dragged into this world with us"

"Emperor protect us, and you're sure that no Chaos space marines or anything like it will be here"

"Absolutely, though they may be able to summon daemons and a variety of warp horrors to aid them, but Chaos is still far too weak for them to manifest themselves"

"I see, well at the very least the denizens of this world have a chance…all be it a small one"

"Small one? What do you mean by that" Shepard seemed in shock, if what he had been shown was anything to go by, then these Chaos worshippers were a force to be reckoned with. Markus seemed uneasy.

"Although your people may be sound warriors, they are not nearly well equipped enough to battle Chaos"

"How can we fight these Chaos Cultists then?" Cerador was the one to answer the question.

"Chaos fights on more than one front; though they have malevolent energies that manifest them self's in the material realm and physically assault you, much of the dark gods power, comes from the mental aspect of fighting them"

"Mental, you mean like mind control?" Shepard asked, he needed to ask as many questions as he could so that he could combat this new enemy.

"Nothing as menial as that, though some have been known to dabble in that, no Chaos worms its way into the mind of those who oppose them, Even if you survive an encounter with Chaos it will stay with you"

"So how do we fight it?" Markus was quick to answer.

"Faith"

"Faith, Faith in what?"

"Anything, anything that gives you strength, a god, a belief; fill your mind with this faith and Chaos cannot touch you"

"In simple terms that can help, Chaos manifests from doubt and uncertainty, if any wish to combat them I suggest they have strong willpower"

"Do you have a location for me?"

"The Planet of Iyria" Shepard's face turned to a scowl if the Illusive man knew about this Shepard would kill him.

"Anywhere else"

"I am unsure, so far all I have seen is this single planet, although I am unsure if the Chaos Wych is still there, she is better skilled then I thought, being able to hide her presence, even with the silence this world's warp seems to have"

"So…our next fight is against these Cultists, these _Chaos _worshippers from your dimension"

"In short…yes" Shepard rubbed his temples, as if things weren't bad enough already, Collectors, Reapers and now this, things seemed to be getting a lot worse by the second.

_**Sometime later**_

_**Normandy: Bridge**_

"There it is then, the Planet of Iyria…" Shepard spoke look at the planet through the windows. "Cerador, can you sense anything?" Cerador was in a mediating position

"The Taint is strong here, I cannot pin point the source" EDI's Avatar then appeared.

"Shepard I have gone over the Colony's systems, it seems they have a Camera system in place, I can show you images of the colony…though I must warn you the images are…Graphic" Shepard paused looking at the team he was bringing, Markus, Ceardor, Mordin and Garrus, Shepard wanted O'res'Var to come, but he stated he needed time to rest and contemplate on this matter, Shepard agreed to his request to stay behind, he was bringing Mordin because of Kelly's psych review, Garrus was coming along, because Shepard knew no one else with as strong a will as him, the other two were self-explanatory.

"Show us EDI" EDI paused for a second.

"As you wish" Shepard didn't know what to expect when he saw what this Chaos did, though what he saw…was beyond anything he could have imagined, the colony was in utter ruin, Blood smeared across wall, bodies lay strew and torn up all around the place, the people who were alive were horribly disfigured with scars and large tattoos on them as well as many of them seeming withered and almost dead, but the worst of it, the worst of it was the spire, the obelisk. It was a monument of flesh and death, rotted corpses dangling from a fountain of blood and dead bodies, symbols carved and painted in blood all around them.

"Turn it off!" Shepard ordered and the images quickly vanished.

"Shepard, are you sure you want to do this?" Markus asked a mix of concern and caution in his voice.

"Yes…we need to see this, check for survivors and such any clue as to what happened here" Markus nodded.

"The prepare yourself" he turned to Mordin and Garrus.

"You two as well, for you are about to enter a battlefield….like no other"

_**Planetside: Iyira**_

_**Shepard P.O.V**_

Shepard nearly gagged, seeing this sort of thing on a screen was one thing, but seeing it first hand was another entirely, the smell was horrid, and this sort of thing, he'd seen some fucked up shit, but this…not even the most disturbed madmen in this universe could have dreamt up what he was looking at, all the blood, all the bodies and how they were damaged and defiled.

"Shepard…" Shepard heard the voice, but couldn't find it in him to respond, he was too fixated on the pure carnage that was around him, he'd seen dead civilians before, came with the job. But never before had he seen them this messed up before. "Shepard…Hey Shepard, snap out of it!" Shepard snapped out of his trance.

"Gah…sorry, sorry it's just….god damn" Markus nodded.

"That's the way everyone who's never seen chaos before reacts" He motioned towards Mordin and Garrus, Mordin seemed enraged and Garrus was seemingly petrified. "I hope you made the right choice with bringing those two along" Markus spoke looking at the two of them, Shepard sighed.

"You and me both…" he wasn't sure if he'd made the right choice bringing these two with him, but he needed them here with him, it wasn't that he didn't trust Markus and Cerador, but he needed them here, so he wasn't the only one who saw these things, so that he wasn't the only being from this universe who knew how to combat these thing.

"Alright let's get moving, eyes peeled for any movement" Markus then cut in.

"Shepard in my experience with this sort of thing if it moves; you shoot it" Shepard wasn't too surprised by Markus's comment; it was to be expected after all. Shepard glanced around at the horrors before him and steeled his nerves; he'd need all the strength he could muster if he wanted to make it through this.

_**Heyho, guess what I'm not dead, just tired but anyways sorry bout the lack of updates as of late, twas a mix of real life and writers block, but the creative juices are flowing again so there should be a few new ones coming up soon(sorry bout this one being so short next one will be extra long okay?). Well the usual Jazz here, a review is always welcome; if you want to criticize make it classy and if you know someone who might like this why not tell'em about it….okay Bu-bye now.**_


	15. Compromise isn't an option: Notice

_**HHHHHEEEEYYYYYY there...Well, it's been wwwaaayyyyy too long since I posted well...ANYTHING for this fic...and I'm sorry about that, a mix of my senior year reaching it's end, a huge case writers block, My ass being too lazy, I've tried to get the cogs turning again, but alas I couldn't...BUT! Let me tell you all this: That this shall not be the end of it, I shall re-do it once more, this time hopefully with all this new time I find myself having, I might be able to produce something that is actually viable as a decent few chapters. By doing this I'll be able to implement a few changes I wanted to but never got round to, Maybe change a few things about the Characters, A few things that might change, is Shepard's Gender...maybe, a few tidbits about the guys who get dumped into Mass Effect (E.G: The Ranger's Craftworld, The Stormtroopers original regiment, as well as a few weapons, ETC.)**_

_**But aside from this being a note for you all to keep eyes out for a new version (Which I hope to have done in about a week or so) It is also a suggestion box of sorts, if you have an Idea for the upcoming rewrite, be it a story arch, Characters for a Chaos chapter, or anything else your deranged little minds can come up with, feel free to PM me or whatever it is you do...well yeah...that's about it...Cya in the upcoming rewrite! **_


End file.
